


Friends In High Places

by VoidofLight



Series: High Places Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrities, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Online Friends, Deceit is a good friend, Deceit's name is Desmond, Eventually - Freeform - Freeform, F, F/F, Hidden Talents, I mean, Identity Reveal, M/M, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roman falls fast & he falls HARD just sayin, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Else Do I Tag?, but they're both cannon so deal with it, can I get an f in the chat?, chapters 8 & 9 are both boarderline crack, chat fic, hidden identity, literally everyone is OOC in some way (probably), sorta - Freeform, spoiler warning: each of the sides will eventually have a chapter following them, then perish, they use a chat in this soo, they're well known prodigies so technically they're famous, you wanna die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: Virgil is just another emo teenager trying to survive through high school. He has a grand total of 1 friend in school (who he would die for in an instant); he gets bullied for his name, the way he dresses, basically everything about him; and he's friends with 4 of the worlds most well-known prodigies. Oh, and he also is a prodigy himself. Doubling as the best-selling author Anxiety, how will Virgil cope when his 4 famous online friends show up at his school for the year? Watch as this poor gay tries (and fails) at keeping his identity hidden from his 4 Friends In High Places (De's just there for the ride).Updates Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays!





	1. The Gathering of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT. IS. HERE.  
> Yay! I hope you enjoy!

Virgil sat in class, waiting for the end of the day. He was currently in the one class of the day he didn’t have with De. De, his one friend in the entire school. Just his luck, too, since literally _everyone who had it out for him was in this class_. Yeah, not the best situation. Deciding that he didn’t need to pay attention anymore, Virgil took out his phone and opened up the chat.

**Anxiety:** Anyone up?

Virgil knew the odds were very low that one of the others was actually up. After all, they were all very busy people. But you can’t blame a gay for trying.

**Princey:** Anx? What happened?

**Dukey:** Is there someone I need to kill?

**Dad:** Everything alright Kiddo?

**Teach:** Are you in need of assistance? 

Oh, right... that was today.. _all of them were_ _up_.

**Anxiety:** Nothing much… just some kids at my school. They aren’t being the best right now, so I just wanted to escape. Don’t worry about it, it’s not important anyways.

**Princey:** Oh c'mon Anx, I know you! _Something_ happened. Tell me what!

**Teach:** I, too, do not believe that “nothing” happened.

**Dad:** You know you can tell us anything, right Kiddo?

**Dukey:** Give us them _juicy_ deets!

**Anxiety:** Fine, I’ll tell you guys what happened… but only if Dukey says please.

A hefty price, Virgil knows. He just _really_ didn’t feel like sharing the “deets”. But he also can’t just outright tell his friends “no”. So, he compromised by making such an outrageous demand. In all 5 years Virgil has known him, Remus had never said the word “please”. It’s not like he was going to start now.

**Dukey:** _Pleaseee???_

Well, that was unexpected. Remus had never said “please” before. But Virgil guesses that he himself had never requested such a massive demand before, either. Welp, it seems like he was doing this.

**Anxiety:** Ok… so you know how I only have one irl friend?

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter: complete.
> 
> As of right now, I have a nice build-up of chapters done so I'll try to update every Tuesday! That being said, don't worry, this is (so far) the shortest chapter I have written. So you can expect longer chapters to come in the future! See you next week (hopefully)!
> 
> Coming next: "The Origins of Anxiety"


	2. The Origins of Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know I said that I'll update on Tuesday...
> 
> But I ended writing chapters faster than I thought I would, so now I'll be updating on Thursdays as well! (Yay!)
> 
> So yeah, enjoy the chapter!

_ 6 years earlier _

\---

Virgil wasn’t having the best day. Not the worst, no, but not the best either. First, he forgot to do his homework. Then, he had to go to detention. Detention itself wasn’t actually bad, the bad part was what detention lead to. The teacher watching over them didn’t really care what they did, so Virgil got to chat with De.

**Vi:** Soo, I’m stuck in detention. Send me something to read?

**De:** Gotcha ;)

That’s where it started. The article De sent him was “The Top 10 Oldschool Disney Movies” by Buzzfeed. The article itself was harmless to most, but not to Virgil. Virgil noticed a distinct lack of the  _ best  _ Disney movie. Black Cauldron.

So Virgil did what any upset fan would do, he sent an email out to Buzzfeed calling them out for their mistake. Still feeling a bit of pent-up anger from the article, Virgil did what he usually did to calm himself down (or to just deal with any of his emotions in general). He wrote a short story.

By the time he had finished writing, detention had ended and they were all set free to go home. As Virgil left, he absent-mindedly sent the draft of his story out to the most recent email he had contacted. That’s what he did with all his drafts, send them out to De for him to beta-read. Not as though it mattered, no one would ever read his stories anyways.

\---

When Virgil got up the next morning, something was different. Virgil knew that the moment he checked his notifications. Instead of some comments from De on his latest work, Virgil was confronted by an email. From  _ Buzzfeed _ . The email asked him about his story. Asking who wrote it, claiming that they would like to get in touch with the author.

Virgil  _ panicked _ . He had  _ absolutely  _ forgotten that the email he had “most recently contacted” was Buzzfeed themselves. So now,  _ Buzzfeed had his story _ . And apparently (and even more shockingly), Buzzfeed  _ liked his story _ .

Virgil, not knowing what to do, told everything to De. De laughed. Wow, thanks man. 

**De:** I say you respond to them. Tell them the truth, you wrote the story.

**Vi:** But what if they ask for my name! I don’t want that out in the world!

There was a pause, as De seemed to think for a moment, before finally responding.

**De:** Why don’t you just use a pseudonym? It’s not uncommon for authors to use pseudonyms, so you wouldn’t really stand out.

**Vi:** That… isn’t a bad idea… thanks De.

**De:** Anytime.

So Virgil responded to Buzzfeed’s email. Following De’s advice, Virgil gave them a pseudonym. Anxiety. They took it. By the end of the week, Virgil was in contact with Buzzfeed’s newest up-and-coming reporter. Logan Berry.

Some history behind Logan, he was sorta-kinda a big deal. Logan had gained a reputation as Buzzfeed’s youngest reporter. He was only 12, after all.  _ 12 _ . Virgil’s age, in fact. Some (actually most) wonder, “Why is he a reporter when he is so _ young _ ?” Well, the answer is because Logan is a prodigy. At what, you may ask? At  _ everything _ . Chemistry, arithmetics, linguistics, alchemy he has it all in spades. But he  _ excels  _ in researching, making him the perfect journalist.

Logan actually got his “big break” due to an essay he wrote about his local mafia. At first, people focused on the part where he  _ wrote an essay on his local mafia _ . But then, the contents of his essay were revealed. Not only was Logan able to deduce which shops were fronts for the mafia; he also deduced where their center of operations was, who their boss was, and what kind of deals/exchanges they were making; along with where and when the next  _ 5  _ of them would probably be.

So when Logan first turned in his essay, his teacher sent it to the police. The police then shut down the shops that were being used as fronts, and infiltrated the center of operations after capturing the boss. Even more than that, they were also able to keep the whole situation under wraps enough that they also managed to attend the 5 predicted deals/exchanges, and capture the people there too.

Logan became a local hero; and by the time news about his essay was released, Logan had already gotten multiple job offers to help investigate many different crimes. Logan, of course, turned them all down to pursue journalism.

And here he was, just a few months later, covering his first original story. An up-and-coming writer going by the pseudonym of “Anxiety”. The article, of course, was a hit and within weeks the public was dying for more information on “Anxiety”. After some heavy interviewing from Logan, the public got what they wanted. “Anxiety” was a boy, young, just like Logan himself; his pseudonym came from the fact that he was a very anxious person; and the public could expect many more stories by him to come. 

_ 1 year later _

\---

By now, “Anxiety” had become a household name. Over the past year, he had partnered with a professional publishing company to release his first official book. Then his second. Then his third. All three of them were collections of different short stories Anxiety had written over the years. All three of them were best-sellers.

Anxiety had even been hired by a couple major production companies to write scripts for their shows. The one he was most excited about, though, was his Halloween special. That he wrote for  _ Disney _ . 

The episode was for a show called “The Two Kingdoms”. The show is about two twin princes that were separated at birth. They were both raised as the heirs to two separate kingdoms. One of the princes was raised in a kingdom of light, while the other was brought up in a kingdom of darkness. When they both turned 10, the two princes learned of each other’s existence; but they both had different ideas on what to do with that information. While the prince of light wanted to meet his brother to ally their two kingdoms for the first time in centuries; the prince of dark only sought to kill his brother so that he could rule both of their kingdoms as his own. 

In the Halloween special, the prince of dark hired an evil sorcerer to create an illusion for his brother. In the illusion, the prince of light’s worst nightmares came true. He had been captured by thieves on his way to a neighboring kingdom. He had to be ransomed, and by the time he was able to return to his kingdom there was no money left. With no money, his kingdom fell into ruin and it was all his fault. 

As the prince of light was caught up in the illusion, the prince of dark then sent an assassin to kill his brother while he was vulnerable. The assassin, however, upon reaching the prince, found herself pitying the poor man’s state. In an act of true benevolence, she snapped the prince out of his nightmare. The prince, grateful for the assassin’s aid, allowed her to join him on his journey; even offering her protection from the one who she had betrayed in freeing him.

The assassin quickly became a fan-favorite. The two princes themselves, Roman and Remus Royal, even went as far as to reach out to Anxiety himself to thank him for adding the character to their show. 

Pretty soon, one email of gratitude between the three of them became two. Then three. Then four. Eventually, the three of them had become friends; and Anxiety even introduced the twins to Logan, who befriended them as well.

News of their friendship spread fast (as Roman and Remus wouldn’t stop gushing about how adorable their new friend Anxiety was in interviews) and pretty soon Anxiety was getting asked to write scripts left and right. One time, he was even asked to guest-star on a show.

To everyone’s surprise, Anxiety agreed; but on a few conditions. The show was a baking competition, where young baking prodigies try their best to make themed baked goods to win over the judge’s favor. Each week, the two lowest ranked bakers be sent home; while the highest ranked baker would get to choose a baker to bring back into the game. Anxiety had been a guest judge on the show for an episode. But, of course, he still had to keep his anonymity.

After talking things over with the shows host, Patton Foster, a baking prodigy (who was also Anxiety’s age), Anxiety had been able to create a system where he could judge the bakers without being shown. Anxiety would sit in a side room during the show. During the tasting portion, Patton himself would bring Anxiety the pastry to taste, before leaving the room. Once Anxiety had made his verdict, he would message Patton with his decision, who would then read it out to the other judges. When asked about what Anxiety looked like, Patton answered with, “I’m not sure. He came in wearing a grim reaper costume. Couldn’t see his face with the skull mask on!”

(Virgil later thanked De for getting him that costume for his tenth birthday.)

Even after the episode ended, Patton still kept in touch with Anxiety. Before long, the two became close friends and Patton was being introduced to Roman, Remus, and Logan.

4 years later, Anxiety, Logan, Roman, Remus, and Patton would be some of the closest friends you’d ever see. Anxiety would share with the other 4 more and more information about who his life.

How his parents died in a car crash when he was 3.

How he was adopted by his uncle and had to move to the other side of the country.

How even though his uncle traveled a lot for work, he still tried his best to be there for his nephew.

How he was relentlessly teased in school for his odd name (which he still refused to tell the group) and the dark way he dressed.

How writing became his escape.

How, one day, someone stood up for him (a fellow dark-dresser).

How he made his first (and only) irl friend (who he still refuses to introduce to the group).

The truth behind how he was discovered by Buzzfeed (they all got a good laugh out of that one).

Pretty soon, Virgil was able to find another escape in Anxiety. As Anxiety, Virgil could vent whatever he wanted to people who he knew he wouldn’t have to meet anytime soon. He found solace in the fact that these people would care for him; even though they had never really met him. He knew he could always trust them to be there for him whenever he opened up to them. Eventually, he even came out to them (De was really proud of Virgil for that one), and they, in turn, came out to him.

So 6 years after Anxiety first came to be, shrouded in secrecy; he was going to be brought into the light. Whether he knew it or not, everything in Virgil’s world was about to change.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter: complete.
> 
> Ok, so I just realized that the point I have written to is rather close to the ending I already have thought-up for the story. And so, I'm considering ALSO updating on Saturdays. But I'm not sure. I'll see where I am on Saturday before coming to a decision, so be on the lookout. With all that said, see you next chapter!
> 
> Coming next: "Prelude to the Plot"


	3. Prelude to the Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As you've probably guessed, I've decided on the Saturday updates! So now, we're doing Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday updates! Honestly, at this point I may just start doing daily updates if I get far enough in my pre-written chapters. Enjoy!

_ “Oh, right… that was today…  _ all of them were up _.” _

\---

So you maybe wondering,  _ what, exactly, was today?  _ Well never fear, for I, the omnipotent author, am here! You see, dear readers, the  _ oh so important event  _ that Virgil completely forgot about, was moving day.  _ Moving where?  _ You may ask. Well, to public high school, of course!

Here’s the rundown: They’re all 18, meaning they’re all technically seniors in high school. But here’s the other thing, they’re all famous. So they haven’t been to real public school since, well, their elementary days. Well, all except for Virgil. Since he stayed anonymous, he stayed in public school. But since Roman and Remus were child stars, they were homeschooled.

Patton was in a different yet similar situation. His talent was discovered when an amateur food critic came to visit his family’s bakery in Alabama. The food critic himself was actually just vlogger who had a rather large following. His name was Thomas Sanders. Thomas, at the time, was working on new video when he stumbled across the bakery. 

When the video came out, it  _ blew up _ . The video was called, “The Best Place to Get Baked Goods in the WORLD!”. The entire video was Thomas eating and reviewing Patton’s baked goods. Many mouths watered in jealousy. Throughout the video, Patton could be seen on the sidelines, smiling in pure delight whenever Thomas gave him a good review on a baked treat. Which was  _ all the time _ . The internet quickly fell in love with the kind-hearted baking prodigy, whose smile could melt the coldest of hearts.

Pretty soon, many professional food critics were visiting the bakery. All of which giving it stunning reviews. In no time, Patton Foster became famous. He even started his own web series where he taught his viewers how to make some of his most famous treats. One time he ate a cinnamon roll on camera. People called it cannibalism. Patton was confused at first, until one of his fans explained it to him during a live stream. Patton smiled and laughed, saying he appreciated the sentiment.

Just around a year after Patton’s talent was revealed to the world, Patton went on tour. By tour, I mean he traveled around the world sharing his baked goods with any and everyone he met. Even after the tour had ended, Patton was still traveling. He was getting calls left and right to bake for a multitude of celebrities. Since Patton was traveling so much, he couldn’t attend school anymore; so he instead hired an online tutor to keep up with his studies.

But now he, along with Roman and Remus, was 18 years old and longing for one last true school experience. So the three of them came up with a plan. Patton would take the year off from his travels to attend public school for his last year of schooling. Similarly, Roman and Remus’ show, “The Two Kingdoms”, was moving where it was filming from California to Florida. 

After discussing some details with the directors, Roman and Remus were given permission to attend a public high school in Florida for their last year of schooling. Wanting to be closer to his friends, Patton decided to also move to Florida and attend the same school as Roman and Remus.

Logan, ever the reporter, couldn’t let such an opportunity for a story pass. Since he had already gotten a high school diploma (and was currently working on multiple college degrees via online courses), he couldn’t attend the school as a student. However, thanks to his friendship with the three of them, Logan was able to be the reporter assigned to cover their story. While on campus Patton, Roman, and Remus were to be treated as students; and Logan was to be treated as staff. So basically, he could walk around the school with absolute free reign.

And so today’s the day. Moving day. The four of them would all be in Florida by the end of the day; taking whatever flights needed to get there. Another fun fact, the four friends also decided to all room together; to ensure that they all would be in good company for the year. At the very time Virgil had his message out into the chat, the other four were all just lazing around their new apartment, arguing about what to do.

Tomorrow, the four of them would be heading to their first official day at school. They were ensured by the principle that they would be shown around by two nondiscriminatory students. But for now, they were online, chatting with their friend Anxiety; worrying about what happened to the poor gay this time.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter: complete.
> 
> I swear the plot will kick in next chapter. If not, feel free to kick me. See you Tuesday (unless I decide to change it again)!
> 
> Coming next: "When Two Worlds Collide"


	4. When Two Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Soo I've finally come up with a chapter count for this story! The chapter lengths will vary, but the amount of total chapters won't change from here on out! That being said, enjoy the chapter!

**Anxiety:** Ok… so you know how I only have one friend irl?

**Teach:** Yes, we are aware.

**Dad:** Did something happen?? Are you two alright?????

**Anxiety:** Nothing happened between us Pat, don’t worry. So the thing is, we have almost every class together.

**Princey:** What’s so wrong with that? There is never enough time to spend with your comrades!

**Dukey:** And if you get tired of em’, you could always kill em’ !

**Anxiety:** The one class I  _ don’t  _ share with him, I share with literally all my enemies. And it’s the last class of the day too! So if they, I don’t know,  _ decided one day to just capture me after class I MAY NOT BE FOUND UNTIL HOURS - NO - DAYS LATER WHEN SOMEONE FINALLY REALISES I’M MISSING!! _

**Teach:** That was a bit… far fetched.

**Dad:** I agree with Lo. They wouldn’t  _ kidnap  _ you. That’s  _ illegal _ ! They may have it out for you, but I doubt they’d be willing to get into legal trouble just to get you.

**Anxiety:** You never know though! They’ve been glaring at me all class period. I don’t trust them NOT TO DO ANYTHING!

**Princey:** Woah. Calm down there emo nightmare. I’m sure it’s nothing; but if you’re so concerned about it, why don’t you just ask your irl friend to come get you after class?

**Anxiety:** That’s… not a bad idea Princey.

**Princey:** You’re welcome.

**Dukey:** And remember, if need be, I’m always open to murdering them.

**Dad:** _ Remus NO _ !

Virgil let out a silent chuckle as he closed the chat. Class was ending in just 10 minutes now. Following Ro’s advice, Virgil opened up his chat with De.

**Vi:** Hey so uhh Lena, Morgan, and Riley are all in this class. Sending me death glares and all… could you come pick me up after class?

De must’ve already been on his phone, since the reply came not even a minute later.

**De:** Sure, you’re in Room 3202, right?

**Vi:** Yup. Thanks De.

**De:** NP.

Just as Virgil got the message, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Virgil packed up his things and sat at his desk, waiting for De to come. Not a moment too soon, he saw  _ them _ make their way over to him. Virgil’s main tormentors. Lena, Morgan, and Riley.

Lena, an irish lass with brains. “With brains” being used loosely here. She’s smart, yes, but not like straight-A-honor-roll smart. More like A-B average smart. Yet, she’s still the smartest one out of all of Virgil’s tormentors. She acts as an... impulse control of sorts for the other two. Basically, she’s just the moral support that also happens to be the only one with the foresight to make sure no adults are around. Just there on the sidelines, in her little checkered green dress, playing with her long red hair that barely reaches past her shoulders, cheering the other two on; ready to book it at any minute if a teacher comes by. Savvy, reserved, and somewhat cowardly. She’s the runt of the squad.

Morgan, an italian girl who knows everyone and everything that’s been happening. She always has her long brown hair tied up into a ponty-tail that reaches just past her elbows. The girl who starts every rumor, valid or not. She’s only ever been seen in crop tops and bell bottom jeans. Her phone is like her lifeline, and it’s always the latest model. After all, her parents are loaded. Snarky, sassy, and uptight. She’s Riley’s right-hand woman.

And finally, there’s Riley. A living personification of the “Queen Bee” trope. Her long blonde hair is curled beyond all belief, her makeup is so heavy it must weigh  _ at least _ a couple pounds, and she only ever wears pink.  _ Pink _ . Everyone either wants to be her, or wants to be with her. So, obviously, she’s a b*tch. She’ll only ever be nice to you if she wants something from you, then she’ll just throw you away. If you try to get in her way, she’ll ruin you. Just like she did to so many others. Stuck-up, egotistical, and crass. She’s the leader.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I thought I  _ already told you this _ last year, but you didn’t seem to get the message.  _ Rubbish  _ like you are not  _ welcome  _ here at Storytime High,” Riley snarked. __

“Just so you know, I got the message last year. And the other two years before that, too. I just chose not to care,” Virgil bit back.

“How  _ dare you  _ just disregard Riley’s words!” Morgan snapped. “You should be  _ grateful  _ that she even spent  _ the time of day  _ to grace you with her presence! Nevertheless  _ spoke  _ to you!”

“Well you see, here’s the thing. Unlike you, I don’t understand why Riley is  _ such a big deal _ . So would you  _ please  _ enlighten me.”

“ _ I  _ am such a  _ big deal  _ because I’m  _ important _ . Not like you would ever understand that. You’re just a  _ homo  _ after all,” Riley said.

At that very moment, De entered the room. “Sounds to me like someone’s just being  _ homophobic _ .”

“Well... I… uhh…”

“C’mon Vi, let’s go.”

Virgil grabbed his things and followed De out of the school. Once they reached the parking lot, the two went their separate ways to their cars. Virgil drove himself home and, once there, went to his room to work. Virgil plopped himself onto his bed and immediately started working on his latest book. Just as he finished writing the seventh chapter, Virgil got a notification from his phone.

**Princey:** I’m so excited!! I can barely stand up without shaking!! How are you guys feeling??

**Dad:** I’m bouncing from the ceiling I’m so excited!! 

**Dukey:** The anticipation just makes me want to  _ scream  _ at a wall until the wall itself  _ crumbles  _ to dust from the agony!!

**Teach:** Interesting imagery there, Remus. Though I, too, will admit that the prospect of what tomorrow will bring, does stir something within me that could be called “excitement”.

**Anxiety:** Is  _ no one _ going to tell me  _ what  _ exactly is happening tomorrow??

**Princey:** Wait did we forget to tell Anx?

**Teach:** It appears that we have.

**Dukey:** Tomorrow we’re going to public school for the first time in forever~~ ah, just the thought of chewed gum under the chairs; the scratching of chalk on the chalkboards! It gives me jitters!

**Dad:** Remus’ is right! Well, not really with the part about chewed gum and chalkboards; but he’s right that we’re going to school tomorrow!

**Anxiety:** Wow… guys that’s  _ great _ . But Remus, you gotta know that public schools don’t really use chalkboards anymore. Now it’s just whiteboards and projectors.

**Dukey:** Aww... I was really looking forward to dragging my nails across the board and watch everyone cringe…

**Anxiety:** Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I got to go now. My uncle just got home.

**Dad:** Bye!

**Princey:** Farewell!

**Teach:** Goodbye.

**Dukey:** See Ya!

Virgil turned his phone off, before heading downstairs to meet up with his uncle. As he descended the stairs, he heard the tell-tale signs that his uncle was about to attempt cooking again.

“So I know we don’t… uh… interact often but, um, well the pizza place down the street is closed today for repairs so I thought that, y’know; this might be the best time to… rekindle our friendship? And the first step to doing that would be to rekindle… you.”

“Thomas you know that you can’t put plastic plates on stoves, right? It’ll melt.”

“Oh, hey shadowling. Didn’t see ya there.”

Virgil sighed as he made his way into the kitchen and took the plate away from his uncle Thomas.

“Thomas I can cook for us tonight. I didn’t go to cooking camp three summers ago for nothing, right?”

“Oh yea, you did do that. But I went to the camp too, though!”

“Yes you did, and you also set your hand towel briefly on fire, accidentally dropped  _ all  _ of your ingredients on the floor, and got kicked out after the first class. Just let me cook, you can spend the time editing your latest vlog, ok?”

“Fine… but then I’ll do the dishes tonight.”

“Got it. I’ll call you when the food’s done.”

And with that, Virgil turned around and got to work. Thomas smiled fondly at his nephew, before heading upstairs to his office. He had roughly 9 hours worth of footage to edit in 2 days. It was going to be a long night…

_ The next day, at school _

\---

Virgil was sitting in homeroom, just chatting with De, before the principle came on the overhead speakers.

_ “Will Virgil Sanders and Desmond Snake please come to the principal's office. I repeat, will Virgil Sanders and Desmond Snake please come to the principal’s office.” _

Virgil looked at De, confusion evident in both of their eyes. It seems as though neither of them had any idea what was going on.

“Best to not keep em’ waiting, you coming Vi?”

“Yup.”

And with that, the duo set themselves down the hall, making their way to the principal’s office. It quickly became evident what was going on as soon as they opened the door.

“Ah, there you two are,” the principal said, “So, as you probably could’ve guessed, we have some new students here for you to show around. I trust that you two will give our guests a nice, warm welcome to our school. Oh, and you’re also excused from classes today. Overviews of the lessons and the homework for your classes will be sent to our parents via email. Now that all the formalities are out of the way, you’re free to go!”

Soo… Virgil was probably dead. There in front of him, were his 4 best friends in the entire world (after De, of course), who he now had to show around his school. Because now, it was their school too.  _ Oh no.  _

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter: complete.
> 
> Don't expect to see much of the tormentors in the story. I may or may not have forgotten about them for... a time... in the story. So yeah, they're essentially just plot devices. :P
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Coming next: "Interim - Desmond Diaries"


	5. Interim - Desmond Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here! The first of 5 "interim" chapters! This one focuses on Desmond, it basically just gives some background on his life. That being said, enjoy the chapter!

Desmond had always been an exceptional liar. He could lie himself out of any situation he was put in. Because of this, he was often compared to a snake, sneaky and deceptive. His appearance also added fuel for this comparison. 

You see, ever since Desmond was young, he had a birthmark that covered the entire left side of his face. But you see, his birthmark wasn’t your usual  _ patch of dark skin _ or  _ cluster of tiny spots _ . No, Desmond’s birthmark was formed out of dozens of crescent-shaped markings on his face that resembled scales. As Desmond grew up, he thought his birthmark was the coolest thing  _ ever _ . His birth parents, however, did not.

Desmond’s birth parents believed that his birthmark would disappear over time. Once Desmond entered kindergarten with his birthmark as apparent as ever, his parents figured that there was no point in believing anymore. So one day, Desmond returned home only to find a note on the front door and his little suitcase waiting for him. The note told him that his mommy and daddy were “sorry that they couldn’t care for him anymore” and to “go to the neighbors for help”. Desmond looked inside his little suitcase to find all his clothes and toys there, ready for him to go. 

But Desmond didn’t want to go. He stayed outside the door for hours, ringing the doorbell and pounding on it in hopes that his parents would change their minds. That they would take him back. But that never happened. One of the neighbors saw the little boy crying by the door, and took him to the police.

After that, Desmond was put in an orphanage with all the other little kids with no parents. He tried to make friends with them, but none of them even wanted to look at him. It was probably his birthmark…

Over the next couple of months, Desmond grew to hate his birthmark. It was unsightly. It made people hate him. It made his parents leave him. It made all the other kids avoid him. It was the reason why no one wanted to adopt him. Until someone did.

10 months into Desmond’s stay at the orphanage, two women walked through the door. The first was a tall Irish lady with long, curly red hair that was pulled up into a messy bun. She wore grey leggings under a loose white blouse. The moment she walked in, her striking green eyes found themselves on Desmond. Desmond watched as she excitedly turned to her partner and whispered something to her, before they both turned back to look at Desmond.

The second was a Native American woman with long, silky black hair that she wore in a ponytail. She wore a black pantsuit and two large hoop earrings as she walked over to Desmond. As she got closer to him, Desmond could make out an area of reddish skin that stretched across the entirety of the left side of her lower jaw. A birthmark, just like his own.

When she reached Desmond, who was sitting in the corner with a book (Winnie the Pooh, if you were curious), she sat down next to him and spoke.

“Hello, my name is Deborah. Who are you?”

Desmond stared at her for a minute; his dull green eyes peering into her shiny brown ones, before answering.

“M-my name is Desmond.”

“Well, Desmond, I see you have a book there. Would you mind if I read with you?”

Desmond thought over this request. Sure, he’s had adults request things of him before. Most of the time it was either for him to do something, or to get someone else to do something. Never before had he been asked to do something  _ with  _ someone. Slowly, Desmond nodded, and opened his book again.

Eventually, the first lady who enter came over and sat next to Deborah. The two whispered some things to each other, before they switched places. Now the other lady was sitting next to Desmond, who by then had looked up from his book to stare at her. He watched as the lady stuck out her hand and spoke.

“Hi Desmond! My name is Katie, it’s nice to meet you!”

Desmond shook her hand, not knowing what to say.

“Well, I’m sorry to cut this short, but me and my wife Deborah have to go now. But don’t worry! We’ll be back tomorrow!”

Desmond didn’t know why (later, he would look back on this moment and think maybe, just maybe, it was out of some sort of instinct) but he stuck out his pinky.

“Promise?” he asked.

Katie smiled, wrapped her pinky around his, and replied, “I promise.”

And for the first time in months, Desmond smiled; and a spark ignited in his green eyes.

_ 2 weeks later _

\---

Desmond was moving out of the orphanage. He had been adopted by Katie and Deborah Snake; who had actually kept their promise. Everyday, from the day they first met to the day all the papers were filled out, Katie and Deborah had come back to the orphanage to play with Desmond and get more work done.

Through many conversations, Desmond had learned many things about the pair. The two had been high school sweethearts that got married shortly after college. Deborah was a cop (lead of their town’s police force, actually) and Katie worked as a freelance photographer.

To this day, Desmond still considers that day the best day of his life. Katie and Deborah had come in earlier than usual that day to get the last of the paperwork done as quickly as possible. When they finally finished, they help Desmond load his things into their car before driving him off to his new home. The day moved quickly as they reached home (a cozy 2,245 square foot home that was, for some reason, painted yellow), unpacked Desmond’s things, and helped him decorate his new room.

Desmond would never forget dinner that night. The room was filled to the brim with joy and laughter (despite there only being 3 of them). They ate spaghetti that night; and Desmond swears on everything out there that it was the best gosh darn spaghetti in the entire gosh darn world (it may have even become his new favorite food). 

So Desmond had a family again. They took him shopping for new clothes (to which he fell in love with a leather jacket he saw - but could you blame him? It had spikes! Spikes!), to a doctors appointment (at which they learned that Desmond was in dire need of glasses from all the times he spent reading in the dark), and even got him a pair of colored prescription contacts (the right one gray, and the left one designed to look like a yellow snake eye).

Before he knew it, Desmond was headed back to school for second grade. He was all ready to go; he had his contacts in, his favorite leather jacket on, and his snake print backpack filled with all the school supplies he needed. But he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to his parents, first. Katie ended up crying (because he was so small and the gesture was just so cute) and Deborah ended up comforting her with a fond smirk.

So there Desmond was, sitting in class, waiting for the teacher to arrive. From what he could tell, people were starting to take notice of him. At least, from what their stares told him. So in return, Desmond stared back. Well, it may have been more on the glaring side.

By the third week of school, Desmond had gained a reputation. The mysterious guy at the back of the classroom, always with a calm and aloof demeanor. Somehow, he was also considered “popular”. At least, from what their whispers told him. The whispers told of how “cool he looked” and how so many girls (and also the occasional guy) had “crushes” on him. Desmond didn’t care. They weren’t bothering him with their presence, so he didn’t bother them with his. Though, one of the girls who had a crush on him decided that boundaries weren’t important. Her name was Riley, and she was  _ annoying _ .

Riley would follow Desmond around during recess and sit next to him during class. Desmond wouldn’t have cared if she just minded her own business. But no. Instead, Riley insisted on trying to make conversation.

“So what’re  _ you  _ doing?”

“Are you  _ ignoring me _ ? Stop that!”

“Hey! Pay attention to me!”

So.  _ Annoying _ . But if Desmond was anything, it was polite. So he didn’t tell her to go away; but he didn’t reply to her either. He just treated her the same way he treated everyone else. He ignored her. Until he couldn’t anymore.

Eventually, Riley had given up on  _ talking  _ to Desmond; and instead had resorted to other means of grabbing his attention. For some reason (that I do not even want to know as the author of this fic), Riley decided the best way to get Desmond to notice her... was to bully Virgil. Well, technically it worked.

Desmond had always noticed the pale boy in the corner. He had felt a kinship to him. They both dressed in dark clothing and tended to stay away from their peers. But recently, Desmond had noticed the boy was tending to keep to himself more. He couldn’t explain it, but it just felt like recently, the boy was starting to close in on himself. Desmond wanted to know why.

After watching the boy out of the corner of his eye for a day, Desmond determined that the reason he was closing off wasn’t because of anything in class. So that meant it was because of something happening in recess (the only other time at school besides classes - since lunch happened in class). That day at recess, Desmond left the room last; keeping an eye on the boy wearing the large black hoodie. He watched as the boy sat under a tree and began writing in the dirt with a stick. Then Riley and her two new friends approached the boy.

Desmond was close enough to the four of them to hear what was happening and see the effects. Desmond did  _ not  _ like what he was seeing and hearing. Riley and her friends were teasing the boy for his name; Virgil. And Virgil was not fighting back. Desmond couldn’t let that be. He stood up, and walked towards the action.

Riley saw Desmond approaching and smirked.  _ Yes _ , her plan was working. Riley stopped talking as Desmond finally joined them. She watched with joyful eyes as he surveyed the situation, and waited for anticipation as Desmond opened his mouth to speak the first words he would ever say to Riley.

“You’re being a real  _ prick _ , you know?”

Riley’s smile fell.

“Picking on him for his name… Virgil, was it?” Desmond turned to him, asking for confirmation.

Virgil slowly nodded, eyes wide with shock.

“Well I, for one, think Virgil is a  _ great  _ name. It’s unique, just like my own. Virgil, would like to come hang out with me?”

Virgil, once again, nodded. Desmond offered his hand to help him stand up, and Virgil took it. The two of them walked over to a table in the shade, where they sat down together and talked. It started out with some of the usual small conversation starter. Favorite colors (yellow & purple), favorite animals (snakes & cats), etc. But that didn’t last long, for then Desmond found out that Virgil wrote stories. Short ones, yes, but still stories. Desmond asked him to tell him one, and Virgil happily obliged (since no one but uncle Thomas had ever wanted to listen to one of his stories before). Recess ended far too soon, in Desmond’s opinion, but at least he had managed to make his first friend.

Desmond’s day was only made better once he got home. The moment he stepped through the door, his Ma (Deborah) told him that his Mom (Katie) had been employed as a camerawoman for an up-and-coming, relatively famous vlogger. At first, Desmond didn’t understand why it was such a big deal, until he heard the pay.  _ Wow _ . That was a lot of money, even more than Deborah made. And Deborah made  _ a lot _ .

To top it all off, the family of 3 had been invited to dinner with the vlogger and his nephew that night to get to know each other. Needless to say, Desmond was excited. He had never been over to someone else’s home for dinner before, so it was going to be an exciting new experience. 

When Desmond first saw the house, he thought “ _ wow _ that’s a big house” (he wasn’t wrong though, the house took up around 4,280 square feet of land). His next thought was “why is it rainbow?”. He got his answer when he met the man who owned the house. 

His name was Thomas Sanders, and he radiated a… unique aura (of  _ ~gay~ _ ). Thomas led the family of 3 into his house for dinner. Thomas admitted that he could not cook  _ for the life of him _ and Desmond decided that he was a good person. After all, the person who admits their flaws is better than the one that thinks they have none (*cough*Riley*cough*). So the 4 of them made light conversation for 30 minutes before the pizza they ordered came. 

Thomas paid for the pizza and called his nephew down to eat. Desmond heard some shuffling from upstairs, before a slouching figure in a black hoodie descended the stairs. Desmond smiled. He recognized that hoodie, and that figure.

“Virgil! Hey!”

At the sound of Desmond’s voice, Virgil perked up. Desmond watched as Virgil tentatively lifted his gaze to meet Desmond’s, and grinned.

“Hi Desmond.”

Thomas shared a look of brief confusion with Desmond’s parents, before asking Virgil how the two knew each other. Virgil blushed at the question.

“Well, uh, you know how I told you about the boy who saved me from those bullies today? That boy was Desmond...”

All 3 adults in the room turned from Virgil to Desmond, astonished. Desmond just grinned. They were all silent for a moment, before Thomas spoke.

“Then I guess I ought to thank you, Desmond, for helping my nephew!”

“It’s no big deal. I was planning on befriending Virgil, anyways.”

At Desmond’s words, Virgil turned to look at Desmond, astonished. It was almost as though he couldn’t comprehend that anyone genuinely wanted to be his friend. Well that just wasn’t right.

After that, the group of 5 dug into their pizza. Desmond asked Virgil if he wanted to tell another story; and Virgil once again agreed to tell one. And so, the night ended and the uncle and nephew bid the family of 3 goodnight. The two children promised to see each other at school the next day, as their guardians watched on with pride in their hearts (because their little introverted child was made a  _ friend and omg it was adorable _ ).

Over the years, Desmond and Virgil became closer and closer. Riley never really got over her crush on Desmond, as it seemed to only grow with age. Somewhere along the line, Desmond and Virgil, two kids who found a kinship with each other; became De and Vi, two friends who stuck with each other through thick and thin.

And standing there in the principal’s office with Vi, staring at the only other people in the world who Vi called friends; De knew that they were about to enter the thick again.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter: complete.
> 
> Didja cry? Probably not, but I hope you did like the chapter! I promise that next chapter we'll get to what happens after the principal's office (after like... 3 chapters of stalling). See you next chapter!
> 
> Coming next: "The First Day"


	6. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Some plot with the school in it! Enjoy!

Virgil was frozen. He didn’t know what to do. The 6 of them had been shown out of the principal’s office to go “start the tour”. But De had left to make a phone call, and Virgil didn’t know the first thing about starting a tour! Luckily for him, De returned shortly after he left and spoke.

“Well, boys. As you already know, I am Desmond Snake; and this here is my best friend Virgil Sanders. We’re going to be showing around the school, I guess.”

Patton looked like he wanted to say something, but Logan beat him to it.

“‘I guess’? You sound as though you weren’t informed of the situation until now?” Logan inquired.

“That’s because we weren’t.” De replied, without missing a beat. “Let’s get going now, it’s a very big school; and we don’t want to run out of time, now do we?”

And with that, De started his trek down the halls; spurring the other 5 into following him. Over the next 4 hours, De and Virgil lead the 4 celebrities around the school; pointing at rooms and naming what they were. Eventually, the lunch bell rang and the group of 6 headed towards the cafeteria. The moment they walked through the door, chaos erupted.

“ _ OMG! _ ”

“Is that  _ Patton Foster, Logan Berry, and Roman and Remus Royal?! _ ”

“They go  _ here _ ?!”

“They’re so  _ hot  _ in person…”

Before anyone could get out of seats to approach the 6 boys, the doors swung open again. In walked a woman almost everyone in the room knew (and feared); effectively shutting everyone up.

“Hey Ma.” “Hi Deborah.” De and Virgil greeted in unison.

“Hey kid; hi Virgil. I got your call, there are five more officers waiting outside if you would like them to come in,” Deborah stated.

“It’s fine Ma, I think just having you here is incentive enough to stay away,” De replied, shooting a warning glare towards the rest of the room. “You can tell the other 5 that they’re free to go.”

“If you say so,” Deborah said; taking out a walkie-talkie and saying a few words into it. “Now boys, lets go get a table.”

So the 7 of them snagged a table towards the back of the cafeteria, and began talking.

“Am I correct to presume that this woman here,” Logan gestured to Deborah, “Is your mother, Desmond?”

“You’re correct. Guys I would like you to meet my mother, Deborah Snake. Captain of the police force.”

“Hey, no need to introduce yourselves; I already know who you are.”

“I like her, she holds nothing back,” Remus commented.

“Same brother. Such unbridled passion! A truly strong spirit!”

“Aww… you kids flatter me.”

“Hey Virgil?” Patton suddenly said.

“Huh, Patton? What is it?” Virgil questioned.

“Well, your last name is Sanders, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So… are you, in any way, related to Thomas Sanders?”

“Umm… yeah. He’s my uncle. I live with him.”

Patton let out a squeal, before quickly muffling it with his hand.

“I haven’t seen him in so long! Would you mind if I came to visit him sometime?”

“Uhh, sure. I don’t think he’d mind.”

Patton smiled. 

“I know! Let’s all exchange phone numbers! That way, we can all stay in contact after school!” Roman exclaimed.

De agreed, and gave Logan, Patton, Roman and Remus each a scrap of paper with his number scrawled on it. Virgil, however, didn’t share his number with the 4. Claiming instead that he could talk through De if need be. (Besides, they already have his number saved as “Anxiety”. So if he gave them his number, they’d figure him out!)

Shortly after, Virgil finished his lunch. He dismissed himself from the table to go throw away his trash. As he neared the trash can, Morgan saw him. Smirking to herself, Morgan formed a plan. Subtly, she scooted closer to the trash can, and stuck out her leg.

Virgil, not seeing Morgan’s leg, tripped over it; spilling his trash onto Morgan. Morgan screamed.

“How  _ DARE YOU _ !”

“It’s not my fault, ok? I just tripped,” Virgil nervously stated, attempting to remedy the situation.

“I. Don’t. Believe you. You’re lying! You did this on purpose!”

De, overhearing the argument, excused himself from the table and went over to stand next to Virgil.

“What seems to be the problem here?” De asked.

“Hello Desmond. You’re little  _ friend  _ here spilled his trash all over my shirt!”

“I wasn’t asking  _ you _ , Morgan. Virgil? What happened here?”

“I was heading over to the trashcans to throw away my trash, when all of a sudden I tripped on something and spilled my trash onto Morgan.”

“I call bull!”

“And I say you’re overreacting,  _ Morgan _ . Virgil didn’t  _ purposefully  _ do  _ anything  _ to you. Just let him be.” 

“Shut it Desmond. You honestly have the same appeal as a moldy pizza; I have no idea what Riley even sees in you.”

That was the last straw. Virgil  _ snapped _ .  _ No one _ . _ Insults HIS best friend, and gets away with it _ . Virgil leaned over to the table next to him, and grabbed a slice of pizza from someone’s tray.

“How’s this for a pizza,  _ Morgan _ ?” Virgil said, before he promptly flung the pizza at Morgan’s face.

Morgan screached, before picking up some food and throwing it; aiming for Virgil but instead hitting De. De snarled, before picking up some food and throwing it at Morgan. Morgan then picked up  _ yet another  _ glob of food and threw it; actually hitting her mark this time and getting Virgil right in the face. Virgil, once again, picked up some  _ more  _ food and threw it at Morgan; this time missing horrendously and hitting Roman on the back of his head. Roman let out some offended princey noises; before Remus stood up with a glob of food in his hand, and yelled out “Food fight!” while throwing the glob of food at Logan (who was rapidly taking notes on the entire situation).

Soon, the entire cafeteria was in chaos for the second time that day; as everyone threw globs of food at each other. Deborah, realizing that she couldn’t do anything to subdue the students; left the room to go get the principal.

And so that was how Virgil and De found themselves in the principal’s office for the second time that day. This time with Morgan. The three of them plead their cases and the principal gave his verdict. Virgil and Morgan were sent home for the day while De got off with a warning (and was told to get back to giving Logan, Patton, Roman and Remus the tour but this time without Virgil).

Later that night, Virgil got a notification from his phone telling him that his friends were all online.

**_-Princey had added De to the chat-_ **

**Anxiety:** Who’s this?

**De:** Hey, I’m Desmond. I go to their school.

**Anxiety:** Kay, welcome to the chat, I guess.

**Princey:** Wow! What a day! 

**Dad:** I know! That food fight at lunch really was something.

**De:** I’ve been at Storytime High the entirety of my high school career and I can say that that has been the most exciting thing to happen at lunch there in the past 3 years.

**Teach:** Speaking of, do any of you actually know  _ who  _ started the food fight?

**Princey:** Remus was the one who shouted food fight!

**Dukey:** Only because someone hit  _ you  _ in the back of the head with food, bro.

**Dad:** So the person who threw the food at Roman is at fault!

**Princey:** Well who was that?

**Teach:** According to my notes, it was our other tour guide; Virgil Sanders.

**Dukey:** Soo… Virgil is to blame for the food fight?

**De:** Not exactly…

**Anxiety:** Actually, it was Morgan’s fault for provoking Virgil in the first place…

**Princey:** Wait a second…

**Dad:** Anxiety, you saw the fight? You were there!?

**De:** Uh oh.

**Dukey:** What a shocking development. Our own dear Anxiety attends our school!

**Anxiety:** …

**_-Anxiety has left the chat-_ **

Sugar honey iced tea. Virgil was in trouble.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth chapter: complete.
> 
> Soo... I have a confession to make. When I wrote the ships, I sort of... made them work in a domino effect. :P By that I mean, the moment one of the ships was established the rest sort of... followed. I'm telling you this now because the first ship may-or-may-not be coming soon. Anndd that's all I have to say! See you next chapter!
> 
> Coming next: "Princey's Problem & Patton's Visit"


	7. Princey's Problem & Patton's Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give to you, chapter 7. It was dreamed up in the middle of a cup of pudding and forged in the depths of my pantry. Also I may-or-may-not have miscounted the number of chapters. That aside, enjoy the chapter!

When Virgil and De saw the other 4 at school the next day… it was quite a sight. Patton was pacing back and forth in front of the school gate, his head violently whipping from side to side in search of something. Roman was standing on top of the school’s “welcome” sign with Remus on his shoulders; both of them staring at everyone who passed by the sign. And Logan was off to the side, taking notes.

Virgil and De shared a look (like “dude seriously?”), before they spoke.

“ _ What  _ in the  _ world  _ are you guys doing?” Virgil asked, at the same time as De said, “Is this about what happened in the chat last night?”

Virgil, feigning ignorance, then asked, “What happened in what chat, last night?” Roman gave him his answer.

“Well you see, the five of us have a chat with one other friend of ours. You might know him, he’s the critically acclaimed author Anxiety! And last night, he revealed to us that he goes to this school! So now, we’re all searching for him! Want to join us?”

“No.”

“Why not?!”

“Because class starts in 20 minutes, and I don’t want to be late to homeroom, idiot.” And with that, Virgil and De walked away from the chaos to head to class. Behind them, the other 4 just then seemed to realize the time; and scrambled to get to class.

_ Skip to the end of the day _

\---

Virgil was sitting in the last class of the day, but this time, he wasn’t alone. Apparently, Roman was in his class now. (Yay?) For some reason, he insisted on sitting next to Virgil. His presence sort acted like a barrier towards his bullies, meaning none of them would even come near him with Roman there. (Yay.)

So Virgil and Roman were sitting next to each other in the last class of the day. In class that day, everyone wrote short stories (since it was a creative writing class). At the end of the day, they shared the stories they wrote with the person next to them. So Virgil had to write a story that was  _ completely  _ different from his usual style so that Roman wouldn’t recognize him.

The story Roman shared with Virgil was about a dragonborn prince training to be a knight. Due to a series of misunderstandings, he was assigned to save himself from himself (yes, I took the story from a tumblr post). Virgil had to admit, it was a very entertaining story.

The story Virgil shared with Roman was about a young woman who leaves her village in search of a cure for her father’s illness. Along the way, she meets a merchant with a heart of gold, a scholar with knowledge far beyond that of his peers, and a warlock shunned by his people for his dark powers. Together, the 4 adventurers go into the forest of miracles and solve puzzle after puzzle until they’re finally able to get the cure. But in the end, it was all for not; as by the time the girl was able to bring the cure to her father, he had already passed on.

“What?! That  _ cannot  _ be how the story ends!”

“Too bad, can’t change the ending now. It’s already written down.”

“But she went through all that trouble to get her father the cure! She deserves a happy ending!”

“Not everyone gets what they deserve.”

Roman pouted at this. He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed, like a little child who didn’t get what he wanted. Virgil couldn’t help himself, he laughed. Roman flushed a deep red at that.

“I-I’m s-sorry but you looked s-so much like a l-little k-kid!” Virgil stuttered out in between laughs.

Roman sighed, before staring at Virgil (Virgil couldn’t see it, but there were stars in his eyes). Virgil, suddenly feeling nervous because of the stares, slowly stopped laughing.

“...Ok so, let’s get back to work now, yeah?” Virgil asked.

“Yeah…” Roman affirmed, still blushing a bit.

The rest of the class was spent with Virgil going over Roman’s story and helping him find better ways to convey his thoughts. Before he knew it, the school day had ended and Virgil was back at home doing his homework. So of course, it was the perfect time for his phone to go off.

**Princey:** Guys! It happened again!

**Dad:** Really?!

**Dukey:** Wow that was fast; even for you.

**Anxiety:** Seriously, Princey?

**Teach:** Who is it this time? 

**De:** Wait a second, what happened? Who is what? Can someone  _ please _ fill me in on what I’m missing here?

**Anxiety:** Ok so Princey has this thing where he falls in love, like,  _ super  _ easily.

**Dukey:** According to my count, this is the fifth time it has happened this year.

**Princey:** Well this time I am certain that it’s true love! 

**Dad:** Well are you going to tell us who it is?!

**Princey:** Ok, Dad. The person who I have fallen for is… (drumroll please)

**Dad:** dududrummm…..

**Princey:** Virgil Sanders! The Dark Prince of my dreams!

Virgil… was  _ SHOCKED _ . Roman fell in love with  _ HIM _ ?!

**Anxiety:** _ WHAT _ ?!

**Princey:** Oh, do you know him Anxiety?

**Anxiety:** I know that he goes to our school, Princey. But why  _ him  _ of all people?

**Princey:** He’s just so… so…

**De:** So what,  _ Roman _ ? Tell me what you see in my  _ best friend _ ,  _ Roman _ ?

**Princey:** Well… we have creative writing today; and the story he wrote… It was pure  _ genius _ ! If not a bit upsetting…

**Dukey:** Upsetting? Do tell more!

**Dad:** What was the story about?

**Princey:** It was about a girl who went on an adventure to find a cure for her sick father’s illness! Along the way, she made a couple of friends who helped her make her way through the forest to get the cure!

**De:** This… doesn’t seem like what Vi usually writes… I feel like there is a “but” coming up.

**Dukey:** Butt!

**Princey:** But, by the time the girl managed to get back to her father… he had already passed away…

**De:** There it is.

**Dad:** That’s horrible!

**Teach:** I believe that is an example of what they call a “plot twist”.

**Dad:** She tried so hard! She deserved a happy ending!

**Princey:** That’s what I said! But then he laughed at me!

**Dukey:** Ha!

**Princey:** His laugh was so…  _ beautiful _ ! It was as if someone took every good thing in the world and condensed it into a single sound. And his face! He was smiling and I  _ died _ ! And then, he helped me edit my story and guys; he’s so smart! I swear he made my story 100x better with his words alone!

**De:** It sounds like you’ve fallen,  _ hard _ …

There was silence in the chat for a few minutes, before Roman spoke.

**Princey:** Guys Desmond just gave me  _ The Shovel Talk _ in a private chat and now I fear for my life.

**De:** _ No harm shall come to my best friend if I can help it _ .

**Dad:** Oh! Speaking of Virgil, Desmond can you ask him if it would be ok for me to visit him this weekend? I haven’t seen Thomas in so long!

**De:** Umm… ok. Let me go ask him.

_ In a private chat between De and Virgil... _

**De:** So… you ok?

**Vi:** Yea just… processing…  _ everything _ .

**De:** Kay; what should I tell Patton? __

**Vi:** Tell him that it’d be ok for him to visit; Thomas wouldn’t mind and I see no problem with it, so it’s fine.

**De:** Gotcha.

_ Back in the main chat… _

**De:** Vi said it’s fine.

**Dad:** Yay! I’ll drop by on Saturday then!

“Hey shadowling! Pizza’s here!” Virgil heard Thomas call from downstairs. Sighing, Virgil closed the chat and went downstairs for dinner.

_ Saturday morning, 9am _

\---

Patton showed up at the door at 9:00am sharp. Dressed in his usual blue polo shirt, khakis and grey cardigan; Patton beamed at Thomas who had answered the door. Thomas was equally as excited to see Patton; immediately letting him inside of the house and giving the whole tour.

After showing Patton around for an hour (it’s a large house and Patton is a Curious Gay), the two of them settled down in the living room to catch up. Thomas explained to Patton how he had adopted Virgil all those years ago; and Patton explained why he was in Florida.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you, Logan, Roman AND Remus all  _ share  _ one bathroom?”

“Yup! Roman spends so much time in there in the mornings, Remus has to threaten him with one thing or another to get him to leave!”

“Wow… that sounds like a hassle.”

“It is.”

“Hmm… I have an idea!”

“?” (Yes, Patton said that. Don’t ask how. He’s Patton. He just  _ can _ .)

“Well, it gets a bit lonely here; even when the shadowling is here. He tends to stay in his room a lot so I only really see him during dinner or late at night when we’re both awake when we  _ probably should be asleep _ .”

“Hold on. I get that you would be up late editing; but why would Virgil be up late at night?”

“I’m not sure if he told you, but the shadowling has anxiety. It makes it hard for him to sleep at night so he often goes downstairs and watches late-night television to calm down. Either that or he helps me edit my videos. It’s one or the other.”

“Oh,” was all Patton said.

“Yeah. But I was thinking that… you, Logan, Roman and Remus could move in.”

“What?!”

“Well, from what you’ve told me, the apartment you four have been staying in is too small for all of you. And, as you can see, my home is  _ way  _ too big for me and the shadowling. I have enough spare bedrooms and bathrooms for each of you to move in. Plus, the shadowling seems to enjoy your company.”

Patton thought over the offer for all of a minute before saying, “Let me go ask the others.”

Patton stepped out of the room for a few minutes to call the others and get their input on the matter. A few minutes later, Patton re-entered the room, a smile apparent on his face. At the same time, Virgil descended the stairs (having just woken up and gotten dressed).

“They said yes!”

“That’s great!”

“Hmm? Who said yes to what?”

“Oh, hey Virgil! Guess what?!”

“Uhh… what?”

“Me, Logan, Roman and Remus are moving in!”

“Wha… Patton that’s great!” Virgil said, genuinely elated at the idea of rooming with his friends. “When will you guys be moving in?”

“How about now?” Patton asked, looking towards Thomas for assent.

“I’m ok with it!”

And so, by lunchtime Logan, Roman and Remus had arrived at the house for pizza. After eating, Virgil, Thomas and Patton gave the other 3 a tour around the house and assigned each of them their own rooms. By dinner, all of Patton, Logan, Roman and Remus’ things had arrived at Thomas’ doorstep from the moving vans they had hired. All 6 of them stayed up late that night helping each other decorate their rooms and binging “The Two Kingdoms”. At one point in the night, Virgil even invited De to come join them (after filing him in on the situation, of course).

At 5:00am Thomas was the only one left awake. Logan had gone to bed at 9:00pm sharp (saying that he had to maintain his sleep schedule, whatever that meant); Patton had dozed off in the middle of season 2 (11:29pm); Roman falling asleep during season 4 (1:45am); Remus succumbing to the unconsciousness shortly after they had started binging Disney movies (3:33am); De beginning to snore sometime in the middle of Mulan (4:02am); and Virgil having just drifted off a few minutes ago (4:57am). Thomas smiled down at the 5 sleeping boys strewed across the living room, as he laid various blankets over them all. His famILY was growing, and he couldn’t be happier.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh chapter: complete.
> 
> If you're wondering about the tumblr post that was the spawn of Roman's story, you can find it in the It Came From Tumblr Binge Compilation #25 by P.M. Seymour. In other news, I'm quite excited for the next chapter. See you there!
> 
> Coming next: "Interim - Remus Diaries"


	8. Interim - Remus Diaries (Diary Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo, what's this? An EARLY update?

Dear diary,

So I saw Desmond’s  _ fine  _ face so I asked him out on a date but he refused! Can you believe it? Of course you can’t, who would say no to  _ me _ ? So I had to woo Desmond, which he, of course,  _ loved _ . And now, me and Snakey are dating! We have a son, too, and I even took them to McDonalds! You know what that means. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) 

But  _ then  _ I took Snakey and our son to one of my modeling gigs for our anniversary, and someone steals them! I don’t blame him, I’d steal them too they had an aesthetic that  _ no one _ could resist. The thing is, I missed my boys, so I searched for them. Apparently my searching brought them back!

Snakey got offered a modeling gig too, so now the world knows that I have the hottest man in existence as my future husband! I can hear all the jealous gays now…

NEW DEVELOPMENT IN THE GAY PANIC ZONE! Logan has trusted me with his future! Yusss, I’m gonna have so much fun!

Au revoir, Remus <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didja like it~? I thought you would. As a bonus, I'll still be updating on schedule (which means tomorrow)! See you next chapter!


	9. Interim - Remus Diaries (Story Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were confused, I loved it. And now you get answers! Enjoy!

Remus whistled. He was the first one awake; and  _ WOW _ . Desmond looked  _ soo fine  _ sleeping in the morning light. He couldn’t help but stare at him. His soft brown hair flipped across his face; his birthmark accentuated by the early morning sunrise; and his lovely mouth, curled up into a sly smile in his sleep, a mouth that big could-

At that moment, Desmond woke up.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I like your face, wanna date?”

Desmond turned an adorably bright shade of red. 

“Wh-What?!”

At Desmond’s outburst, everyone else in the room woke up.

“Wazzup De?” 

“ _ ROMAN YOUR BROTHER JUST ASKED ME OUT TELL ME WHAT YOU DID! _ ”

“Hey don’t blame me fo- wait,  _ he did what _ ?!”

“He’s hot. I call dibs.”

“ _ YOU CAN’T CALL DIBS ON PEOPLE, BROTHER _ !”

“... Maybe you can’t,” Remus said, already thinking of what Desmond would look like on his-

“I approve of this.”

“ _ Vi WhY?! _ ”

Virgil just shrugged, “Because I can.” Desmond looked as though someone had just slapped him across the face with a fish. A particularly smell fish, too.

“Oo! Oo! I have an idea! Give me a week to woo you! If I succeed, you’ll date me!”

“And if you  _ can’t  _ ‘woo’ me?”

“Hmm… then I’ll lick Logan’s feet!”

Logan, who had just walked into the room, eloquently asked, “Pardon my intrusion, but  _ what did you just say _ ?”

“Deal,” Desmond accepted the challenge.

As Patton recounted the morning’s events to Logan, Remus left the room, smirking. He had already begun making his plans. Heading to his computer, Remus opened up Amazon Prime; he had some stuff to buy.

_ Monday, at lunch _

\---

Remus hadn’t shown up at school yet. The entire day, Desmond was on edge.  _ What was he planning _ . Just as Desmond sat down at the lunch table with Virgil, Patton, Logan, and Roman; the cafeteria doors burst open.

In walked Remus, wearing a  _ magical girl cosplay _ . But, of course, it was Remus; so of course it wasn’t just  _ any other magical girl cosplay _ . No, the cosplay Remus was wearing had a skirt  _ so short _ ; leggings and shirt  _ so tight _ , they left  _ nothing  _ to the imagination. All eyes were on him, as he strutted his way over to Desmond.

“Hey there,  _ Snakey _ ,” he purred (sitting on Desmond’s lap now), “You wanna give into my,  _ temptation _ , yet?”

Desmond flushed,  _ hard _ . All of a sudden, some wannabe Regina George walked over.

“What do you think you’re  _ doing _ ?!” the wannabe Regina demanded.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m  _ seducing  _ him, duh.”

“I can see that,” she said, sneering down at the snarky Remus sitting on the flustered Desmond’s lap. “But  _ why  _ are you trying to… seduce. Him.”

“I called dibs, duh.”

“Nuh uh, I did.”

Roman could be heard faintly in the background saying, “~YoU cAn’T cAlL dIbS oN pEoPlE!~” But his gay self went unoticed as the two argued.

“Puh-lease huney, I know he’d pick me over you, any day.”

“No he wouldn’t! I mean, look at you, and look at me. One of us is perfection, and one of us… is trash. And, obviously,  _ I  _ am not the  _ trash  _ here.” 

“Well, y’know what they say. One man’s trash is another man’s treasure. And  _ I _ , am definitely a valuable find,” Remus retorted, ending his sentence with a wink that  _ somehow  _ managed to make Desmond blush even harder.

“ _ Besides _ ,” Remus continued, “Only one of us here is sitting on his lap; and that person, is  _ moi _ .”

If you listened closely, you could hear Virgil  _ howling  _ with laughter in the background. Upon closer investigation, you might notice him silently chanting, “Cat fight! Cat fight! Cat fight!” underneath his breath.

“ _ I  _ could sit on his lap if I _ wanted  _ to!”

“Great!  _ Then prove it _ ,” Remus said, snarkily, as he scooted onto just  _ one  _ of Desmond’s legs. (Desmond, yet again, blushing  _ even harder _ due to Remus’ cosplay allowing him to  _ feel. Everything _ .)

“Ok then, I.Will,” wannabe Regina said, as she sat down on Desmond’s other leg. Just as she did, though; Desmond, still as red as ever, shoved wannabe Regina off of his leg, and onto the floor.

“Well, would ya look at that,” Remus said, sliding to once again sit across both of Desmond’s legs. “Looks like Snakey has made his decision. Run along now,  _ wannabe Regina _ .”

“ _ Ughh!!! _ ” wannabe Regina shrieked, as she angrily marched out of the cafeteria.

“Now,  _ where were we _ ?” Remus said, turning back to Desmond.

For the rest of the day, Remus took plenty of joy in rubbing up against Desmond whenever he could. When they passed each other in the hallway, in the handful of classes they shared, and  _ especially  _ at the end of the day as Desmond was trying to make his way to his car (it took him 10x longer than it should have to get there).

But alas, Desmond didn’t give into the temptation and agree to go on a date with him. So, plan A was a flop (though not a complete loss; Desmond did blush a lot), so it was time for plan B!

_ Tuesday morning, before school _

\---

Desmond knew something was up the moment he woke up, he just didn’t know what.  _ Yet _ .

He showered, got dressed, and ate his breakfast with that lingering feeling of anticipation in his gut. Then, his mom came over to him with a package for him. From Remus.  _ He knew it _ .

“Hey sweetie, this package just came in for you.”

Desmond sighed, and took the package from his mom. It was a small green box wrapped up by a black ribbon. And of course, a tag, “Snakey, I hope you enjoy the gift ;)” Desmond was scared to open it. But he had to.

Inside the package, Desmond found a single toy cowboy hat (made for a doll), and a note.

“Hey Snakey! Bet chu wonderin’ what the hat’s for? Don’t fret! The answer will come to you…  _ at lunch _ . See you there Snakey! ~Love, Remus <3”

Desmond was beginning to dred lunchtime. He spent the entirety of the day with the cowboy hat in his pocket. He glanced at it whenever he could wondering,  _ what in the world is he planning?? _

Lunchtime finally came around, and (right on cue) Remus barged into the cafeteria. This time, he was wearing a Woody cosplay (badge and all). He waltzed his way over to Desmond, kneeled, and tipped his hat.

“Snakey~ <3,” he greeted (don’t ask how).

Then, he took off his hat to reveal (le gasp) a Woody doll underneath it. But (of course) it wasn’t any ordinary Woody doll. Remus had it custom made so that instead of Woody’s face, his own was on the doll. Handing the doll over to Desmond, Remus said,

“Virgil told me ya like Toy Story, so I had this,” he gestured to the doll, “custom made _ just for you _ ! Go on! Pull the string!”

Desmond tentatively pulled the string on the doll, just to hear it say, “There’s a snake in my butt!”

In the background, you could hear Virgil and Roman dying of laughter; while Patton and Logan attempted to console them.

Desmond flushed so red, Clifford the Big Red Dog was  _ intimidated _ .

“Wha… wha?” he sputtered.

“You like it, Snakey?” Remus said, a satisfied smirk on his face.

The rest of the day, Desmond didn’t know how, but Remus’ doll somehow kept going off. In the middle of class, in the hall, even in the bathroom Desmond just heard it.

_ “~There’s a snake in my butt!~” _

But alas, at the end of the day, Desmond refused to go on a date with Remus. So plan B failed; time to bring out the big guns. It’s plan N time!

_ Wednesday morning, at school _

\---

Desmond got all the way to school without anything big happening. So that’s why he wasn’t surprised when the moment he walked into the school, Remus was waiting for him cosplaying as the Monopoly Man.

“Hey there Snakey. You like what you see?” he said, leaning on his cane (flirtatiously). 

“You know what? At this point, I’m not even surprised anymore.”

“Well that ain’t right. Let’s fix that now, shall we?” Remus said, taking off his top hat. Just to reveal a baby albino burmese python wearing a small top hat and monocle.

Desmond. Legit.  _ Squealed _ .

“It’s a boy,” Remus said, smiling snarkily, “and he’s our child now. His name is Danger Noodle, and he loves top hats.”

“C-can I hold him?” Desmond asked, stars in his eyes, starting to tear up from the beauty that is his new child. Only half paying attention to what Remus was saying at that point.

“Only if you agree to date me.”

“Yeah yeah sure,” Snakey said dismissively, making grabby hands towards Danger Noodle. Remus happily complied, a devilish smirk on his face.

Only when Virgil got over his dying and told Snakey what he had just agreed to, did Snakey realise his “mistake”.

“I’ll pick you up at 6, Snakey,” Remus sang, skipping away down the hall, trailing rainbow confetti behind him all the way.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“That you are, De. That you are.”

_ Later that night, at 6 _

\---

Dressed in black sweatpants, a lime green sweatshirt, and a hot pink fanny pack; Remus sauntered into the address Virgil gave him, on the hunt for (1) Snakey. Deborah greeted him at the door (Roman called her beforehand to warn her about Remus’ arrival) and let him in. 

“Heya future-mother-in-law! Could ya tell me where I could find Snakey?”

“He should be in his room. Upstairs, first door on the left. Have him back home by 9.”

“Gotcha, future-mother-in-law!”

“Seeya later, future-son-in-law!”

Remus grinned as he made his way up the stairs to Snakey. Once he opened the door, he was  _ not  _ disappointed. Snakey, obviously having lost track of time, was sitting on his bed in a yellow tank top and black shorts; Danger Noodle wrapped around his shoulders, content with his position.

“Hello Snakey! Let’s go!”

“Wait, is it 6 already?”

“Yup!”

“Ok, let me put Danger Noodle down first.”

“Nah, it’s fine, take him with us!”

“O...kay let’s go?”

“Yeh!” Remus exclaimed, already dragging Snakey with Danger Noodle out the door. Snakey didn’t know where they were going, so imagine Snakey’s surprise when the 2 arrived at a McDonalds.

“Ta-da! We’re here~”

What was Snakey even expecting? The 2 of them approached the counter. 

“Excuse me,” Remus said, “what would the chef recommend?”

“Sir this is a McDonalds.”

“Oh! Where are my manners? What would the McChef recommend?”

The cashier worker sighed, as if this were the fifth time something like this had happened  _ today _ . “I guess the big mac.”

“Ok then! We shall take 12 big macs!”

“Cash or credit?”

“Cash!” Remus said, delighted, as he unzipped his fanny pack and took out a wad of 100 dollar bills, easily totaling over $1000.

“Keep the change,” Remus called over his shoulder, already walking away with his tray of big macs. Snakey stayed long enough just to see the cashier worker greedily stuff the bills down their apron; before following his boyfriend over to a table in the back.

Once he sat down, Remus passed him a burger and the 2 began eating. After a few minutes, all the big macs were gone (Snakey having eaten 2 and Remus having eaten the other 10 in the form of 2 big mac towers made of 5 big macs each). Remus then opened his fanny pack once again to pull out a slice of chocolate cake (in a plastic box), a birthday candle, and a box of matches.

“Remus, what in the world are you doing?” Snakey asked, as he watched Remus unbox the cake, stick the candle in it and use the matches to light the candle.

“Celebrating the anniversary!”

“Anniversary… of what, exactly?”

“The anniversary of our first kiss, of course!” At that moment, Remus leaned over the table and smashed his lips onto Snakey’s. Danger Noodle sshhhed happily as Snakey kissed back; and Virgil, Roman, Logan and Patton (who had dressed similarly to the incognito logo and hid in the other corner of the restaurant) revealed themselves and unleashed their rainbow confetti poppers onto the pair.

“Vi why?!”

“You need a little more gay in your life, De,” Virgil quipped, shrugging and bleping at the same time.

Over the course of the next week, Remus and Snakey grew closer and closer. Remus learned about Snakey’s likes and dislikes, and Snakey grew fond of Remus’... essentrics. To celebrate their 1 week anniversary, Remus took Snakey and Danger Noodle to his side-gig; as a model.

So there Snakey was, standing at a photoshoot, watching his boyfriend dramatically pose for the camera as he stood there with Danger Noodle wrapped around his shoulder like a fabulous boa. Unbeknownst to him, one of the designers spotted him and thought, “Now  _ that’s  _ a model.”

The designer made his way over to Snakey and said, “Hey, would you mind modeling for me?”

“Uhh… what?”

“You have the  _ perfect  _ ‘bad boy’ aura! So I was wondering if you would model for me. I’m a designer, by the way.”

“Well,” Snakey said, thinking over the offer, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try-”

“Great! Let’s go!” the designer said, already dragging Snakey to another room. There, a group of make-up artists did Snakey’s make-up and gave him new clothes to change into. Once Snakey was all dolled up (with Danger Noodle still on his shoulders), he was taken to a stage where he posed for the camera and the photoshoot began. But, unbeknownst to him, Remus had become a force of pure chaos when he couldn’t find his boyfriend and son.

“ _ WhERe ArE tHeY?! _ ” Remus screached, as he flipped over the snack table before attempting to climb the curtains. The one competent intern at the scene decided to leave the room and inform everyone else on the same floor that (1) Remus Royal was going loco searching for his “Darling Snakey and Son”.

And that was how Snakey found himself in highly fashionable clothing & make-up rushing back to his boyfriend before he stabbed someone (on purpose or not is up to debate). Snakey burst through the door just in time to catch his boyfriend as he fell from the curtains he was climbing.

“ _ Snakey _ ! There you are! Where did you go? And why do you look so… _ good _ ?” Remus asked, licking his lips.

“I was asked by another designer to model some clothes. If I knew you were going to do  _ this _ ,” Snakey said, gesturing to the room that looked as though a tornado just ripped through it, “I probably wouldn’t have left in the first place.”

Remus hummed, “I actually quite like what they did with you.”

Snakey flushed, just as the designer that had dragged him away spoke, “We actually have a few more outfits for you to try on! You can bring your uhh…”

“I’m his boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend with you!”

Snakey looked at Remus, asking an invisible question that Remus answered by making a fart noise with his arm. “I guess I could do that.”

And so, that’s how the world learned that 1) Remus Royal could wreak  _ absolute havoc  _ if he wanted to, and 2) Remus Royal was currently in a relationship with a  _ fine  _ lookin’ man. Pretty soon, the couple was modeling together. The media  _ loved  _ the two hawt boyfriends who modeled together, calling them the best power couple in the world.

Thus, Logan felt that they were the best people to go to for his problem. 

\---

When Snakey first agreed to meet with Logan at Thomas’ house on Thursday with Remus, he thought that he was going to interrogate them. But, surprisingly, Logan wasn’t questioning them. No, Logan was questioning himself.

“Salutations. I won’t ‘beat around the bush’; I called you here today because I believe I am in need of help. Now, I refuse to keep you here against your will. You are free to leave if you wish, but-”

“Just tell us Logan,” Snakey said; incredibly curious as to what Logan could possibly need help with.

“Well, if you insist. The thing is… I believe I am in love with Patton and I do not know what to do.”

Needless to say, Snakey was  _ shocked _ . But Remus… Remus had a mischievous smile on his face that made Snakey  _ scared _ .

“A-and why did you c-come to us for h-help, Logan?” Snakey asked, keeping a close eye on Remus.

“I am planning to ask Patton out on a ‘date’. Since you two are ‘dating’, I hypothesized that you would be the best people to go to to plan the ‘date’.”

At that moment, Remus took over.

“Don’t worry Logan! We’ll help you! You just ask Patton to go with you to the carnival on Sunday, we’ll do the rest!”

Logan, understandably hesitant, took a few minutes before finally replying, “... Ok. I shall do… that… then. I trust that you will make sure Remus doesn’t go too far, Desmond?”

“Yup,” Snakey said, popping the “p”.

“Very well, then. I shall inform you once I have gotten Patton’s agreement to the ‘date’.”

“Kay, now go get yo man!” Remus shouted, already leading Logan out the door. As soon as the door closed behind Logan, Remus turned back to Snakey, the glint in his eye amplified by 69x.

“You call Virgil, tell him to bring Thomas and Roman over here. We’ve got some planning to do!”

Snakey knew Remus had something  _ big  _ planned; and he couldn’t deny, he was curious as to what it was.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighth chapter: complete.
> 
> Yes, I'm counting both versions of Remus Diaries as chapter 8. It's a 2-parter and you didn't even know it! Mwahahaha! This is the fifth to last chapter, in case you haven't noticed. Just. 5. More. Chapters. We're in the finally stretch y'all! To celebrate, I'll be giving shout-outs in the end notes each of these chapters! So this chapters shout-out goes to pinkie2054 who helped me fix the problem with the repeating end notes! Your questions may be answered in the next chapter. No promises though (idk what your questions are). See you next chapter!
> 
> Coming next: "Operation S.L.U.T.S."


	10. Operation S.L.U.T.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more less filler, but I tried to fill it with Logicality pining, so I hope that helps! Enjoy!

Virgil didn’t know what to expect when De told him, Roman, and uncle Thomas to come to his house. All he knew was that Remus planned it. Which is  _ probably  _ why he wasn’t surprised when the moment he stepped out of the car (Thomas drove them all there) he was immediately ushered into the backyard; designed to look like some sort of corporate meeting room, whiteboard and all. Taking a seat in one of the 6 black office chairs around the wooden table, Virgil just signed.

“De, why are we here?”

“Honestly Vi? I don’t know. Remus just told me to call you all here after we talked to Logan.”

“You talked to Logan? About what?”

Realization seemed to dawn on De just as Remus stood from his chair.

“Gentlemen! We are all here today to create Operation S.L.U.T.S.!”

“Wha… what is ‘Operation S.L.U.T.S.’?” Roman asked.

“Allow me to fill you in!” Remus declared, stars in his eyes. “Earlier today, our dear emotionally-stunted Logan came to me and Snakey for  _ love advice _ .”

Oh  _ no _ .

“So I told him to just ask Patton out to the carnival on sunday; and that we’ll,” Remus said, gesturing around the table, “do the rest. Just now, Logan texted me saying that Patton agreed to the date. So that means, it’s time to create Operation S.L.U.T.S.! A.K.A., Operation Setting Logan Up This Sunday!”

Virgil contemplated his options. On one hand, he could leave now and pretend he had nothing to do with this whole plan once it  _ inevitably  _ goes wrong; on the other, he could stay and help two pining nerds  _ finally  _ get together. Virgil sided on the latter.

“So. What do we do?”

“Great question Virgil! Tonight, we construct the perfect plan to get Patton and Logan together! And I have the perfect idea to start us off...”

For the rest of the night, Virgil, Remus, De, Roman, Thomas, and Danger Noodle discussed the ins and outs of Operation S.L.U.T.S. By the time the 4 of them had to go home (as to not make Patton suspicious), the group thought their plan to be fool proof. 

_ Sunday evening, 4pm, 2 hours before the date _

\---

Virgil and Thomas were just chilling in the living room, watching TV. About 30 minutes ago, Roman and Remus were dragged away by Patton to help him get ready for The Date. As predicted, Logan then walked into the room to request Thomas and Virgil’s assistance. The two shared a smile, before agreeing to help. The next two hours were spent helping Logan design the perfect outfit to wear to The Date.

What kind of shirt? T-shirt? Sweater? Turtleneck? Wear a polo shirt. 

What about the color? Is it a red shirt? Brown shirt? Purple shirt? Use the black one with the white polka-dots like stars. 

What about the tie? What kind of tie should he wear? A bow tie.

The color? Does it have a design on it? It’s sky blue with little white clouds.

Pants? Plain black dress pants.

Shoes? Some shiny black loafers (with black socks inside).

What should he do with his hair? Slick it back with gel.

Any accessories, though?  _ Yes. Rainbow suspenders (because I can) _ .

By the time Logan was ready, it was time for them to go. Thomas and Virgil walked Logan into the living room where Patton was waiting. Logan blushed  _ hard  _ upon seeing him.

Patton was wearing a large, baggy sweater that hung off one of his shoulders. The sweater was a light teal color and had tiny purple butterflies scattered all across it. He also had a pair of brown shorts and rainbow knee-length socks with white sneakers on. His hair was done into a tiny ponytail on the side of his head that only worked to enhance his shiny blue eyes behind his glasses. And just like Logan, Patton flushed  _ deeply  _ upon seeing his date-mate. 

“Greetings, Patton. You look lovely.”

“Ah, thanks Lo! Say, is your face hurting you?”

“No, my face isn’t causing me any ki-”

“Because it’s killing me!”

“Oh. Well, thank you for that, Patton. Shall we get going?” Logan said, offering his arm out for Patton to take. 

“Lets!” Patton replied, taking Logan’s arm.

Together, the two boarded Logan’s car and drove off to the amusement park. As soon as they were out of sight, Thomas, Virgil, Roman and Remus all boarded their own cars and set off to the amusement park. De, who had gotten their an hour prior with Danger Noodle, was already waiting for them with their costumes. The 6 of them suited up, and headed out. By the end of the night, there was going to be a second couple active in the group chat. And that couple wasn’t going to be Virgil and Roman (yet).

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth chapter: complete.
> 
> So you might be wondering, what IS the plan for Operation S.L.U.T.S.? To that I say, find out next chapter :) In other news, this chapter's shoutout goes to Drabblewritingbitch, who was the first person to comment on this fic! Thanks for your continued support, and see you next chapter!
> 
> Coming next: "Interim - Patton Diaries"


	11. Interim - Patton Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been put into motion. Will it succeed? Who knows! (me, and probably you by the end of this) (probably)  
> Enjoy!

_ EEEEEE! He was on a date with Lo!  _ Patton had had a crush on Lo ever since he first laid his eyes on him. After all, they had the same glasses! It was just meant to be! Right now, they were on their way to the carnival! Patton loves carnivals! The lights, the games, the energy! It’s all so much fun! He was literally bouncing in his seat!

Out of the corner of his eye, Patton could see Logan ( _ omg he looks so cute _ ) smiling at him. Patton flushed and looked back at the road. They were finding a place to park when a clown came up to them. The clown wore a half red-half white clown suit with pale white face make-up, red lipstick, and a bright red afro wig. Lo stopped the car in front of the clown, who then made his way over to the driver side window. Lo rolled down the window.

“Hiya there! Are you Logan Berry?” 

“... Yes, I am Logan Berry. Why is that information of use to you?”

“Ah! Your friends have already reserved you a parking spot! Follow me!”

The clown started walking away and Lo drove after him. After a minute or so, the car was parked and the clown had left.

“Say Lo, did that clown seem familiar to you?”

“I did feel as though I had some sort of… prior connection to the clown. Despite never having met him before.”

“Hmm. Then I guess you could say that there’s some…  _ funny business  _ going on here!”

Lo sighed, before taking Patton’s hand (making them both blush) and leading them into the carnival.

(Roman sighed from his hiding spot in the bushes. They had almost figured him out! Contacting the others through his earpiece, he informed them of the soon-to-be-couple’s suspicions. They were going to have to be extra careful from now on.)

Once the two of them reached the ticket booth, Lo reached for his wallet. Well  _ Dad ain’t right _ ! Patton pulled out his own wallet.

“Lo! Let me pay for my own tickets!”

“I’m the one who asked you here, Patton. So it is only logical that I pay for all of our expenditures tonight.”

“But it wouldn’t feel right to me if I just let you pay for everything I do tonight! I was the one who agreed to come! I should be the one to pay for anything I do here!”

“I was the one who asked you here in the first place, so it would only be fair that I am held accountable for everything the two of us do here.”

Before Patton could argue back, a lovely lady walked up to the pair. She was wearing a hot pink, short-sleeved sundress that had a bunch of tiny mint blue roses. More interestingly, she also had on fishnet stockings with black leather thigh-high stiletto boots. Her face was absolutely coated with make-up (blood red lipstick, rainbow eyeshadow and winged eyeliner so sharp, it could cut through the fourth wall), and her dark brown hair was done up into one of the largest beehives Patton had ever seen. 

“Aww aren’t you two just the cutest lil couple!”

“We aren’t a coup-”

“You never see two lovers  _ both  _ insist on paying anymore these days. Though, I would hate for such an argument to ruin your night! How about this, I’ll buy your tickets! Yes, that’s what I’ll do!” 

Before Patton or Lo could try to stop her, the lady ran off to the ticket booth (where her accomplice was waiting) and came back with 50 tickets for the pair.

“Here you go honeys! See ya ‘round!”

(Remus smirked as he walked away from the, now confused, soon-to-be-couple. He made his way back to the ticket booth where Desmond was waiting with Danger Noodle. Taking Danger Noodle onto his own shoulders, Remus sent Desmond off to his next position.)

Patton looked to Lo, who had all the tickets in his hands. Lo looked just as confused as Patton. 

“So… that happened. Do you want to go… play some games?”

At Patton’s words, Lo seemed to snap out of his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he said, “Yes, Patton. Lets.” And with that, the two set off to go play some of the carnival games. They played a couple of games around the carnival, Lo winning every game he played (but he didn’t want any of the prizes so he gave them to children he saw eyeing them, which also made Patton  _ swoon  _ because  _ he was good with children! _ ). But then, Patton started tugging on Lo’s arm and pointing at a giant calico cat plush that he saw at one of the booths. Lo, understanding that Patton wanted the cat, lead the two of them over to the booth.

The booth was a fairly simple game; the carny spins a randomizing wheel with the numbers 1-100 on it and the player guesses what number it lands on. If the difference between the number the player landed on and the number the wheel landed on has an absolute value (the distance a number is from 0) of 3 or less, the player gets one of the prizes hanging from the top of the booth (which were all just gigantic plushies). Interestingly, the carny running the booth was wearing a horse head mask.

“How many tickets is it to play?” Lo asked the carny.

“Just one, ya wanna play?”

“Sure,” Lo said, handing a single ticket to the carny. The carny took the ticket, pocketed it, and spun the randomizing wheel (that was facing away from Patton and Lo). Once the wheel came to a stop, the carny asked, “Guess what number it is.”

Lo stopped to think for a minute. You could practically see the numbers floating around his head as he mentally ran his calculations. Finally, Lo gave his answer.

“The wheel landed on the number 82.”

You could see the shock in the carney's plastic eyes, as he slowly turned the wheel around to face the pair. There, as promised, was the pointer right on the number 82. Patton squealed.

“Congratulations! You’re correct! So, which prize would ya like?”

Lo pointed at the stuffed cat and the carny nodded and brought it down. Lo then gifted the cat to Patton who  _ beamed _ . The carny looked at the two of them, nodding to himself.

“You know, the main event is happening at 8:30pm at the main tent,” the carny said, pointing toward the big top tent in the distance, “A friend of mine is running a booth where you can win tickets to see it. Go check em’ out, a couple like you would enjoy it.”

Before Lo could tell the carny that he and Patton weren’t a couple, Patton was already asking where the other booth was. The carny answered him by pulling a map out of who-knows-where with a star where they were and a circle around the location of his friend’s booth. Patton thanked him for the help, and then left with Lo to go to the next booth.

(Once the soon-to-be-couple was out of sight, Desmond took off the horse head mask. He’ll be honest here, he wasn’t expecting Lo to actually guess the right number. He was just going to tell him that he won, even if he didn’t. But surprisingly, he did. That upped his respect for Lo by ten-fold. That aside, Desmond tapped into his earpiece to tell Virgil that the soon-to-be-couple was on their way to his booth. Closing his own booth, Desmond then made his way to the big top tent to meet up with Roman, Remus, Danger Noodle, and Thomas. They had a main event to set up.) 

After roughly 15 minutes of walking, Patton and Lo finally arrived at the booth. There, they were greeted by another carny in an animal head mask (this time, it was a goat head). Lo was the first one to speak.

“Salutations. My name is Logan Berry, and this is my datemate Patton Foster. We are here because one of your friends told us that we could win tickets to the main event from you.”

“Ah, yea, you can win those tickets here. Would you like to play?”

“Yes please!” Patton exclaimed, already shoving tickets towards the carny, eager to play.

“Easy there! The cost is just 5 tickets.”

Patton smiled, counting off the 5 tickets for the carny, before handing them over.

“Alrighty then, which one of you will be playing?”

Patton looked at Lo, who nodded.

“I will!”

“Ok then. Follow me, you can bring your friend, too.”

Patton and Lo followed the carny into the booth; and then into a side-booth attached to the booth where there was a ball pit filled with easter eggs.

“Here’s how the game works. You’ll have five minutes inside the pit to pick  _ one  _ of the eggs. You don’t have to spend all five of the minutes in the pit, you can get out early if you want to; but once you leave the pit, you can’t go back in. After you leave the pit, I will open the egg you’ve chosen. If your egg has a sticker of a gold star inside it, you win! If not, you lose. Are you ready to play?”

Patton happily nodded, making his way over to the edge of the pit.

“Your time starts in 3, 2, 1, Go!”

Patton stepped into the pit and began digging through the eggs, looking for one that called out to him. All of the eggs he saw had some sort of extravagant design/pattern on them. A purple egg with yellow stars. A red egg with black top hats. A green egg with white polka-dots. Eventually, Patton found the egg that he felt was right. It was a light blue egg with brown paw prints on it. He stepped out of the pit just as the timer went off, and handed the egg to the carny. The carny opened the egg and looked inside, before turning it to show Patton and Lo the results.

“Congratulations! You win! Here’s your prize,” the carny reached into his pocket, pulled out two golden tickets, and handed them to the pair. “Enjoy the rest of your night!” the carny said, as Patton and Lo exited the booth. They had roughly an hour before the show started, so they decided to spend the time some of the other booths near the big top tent.

(Virgil peaked out of the booth and looked around, making sure Patton and Lo had truly left before taking off the goat head mask. Truth be told, every one of the eggs had a golden star sticker in it. After all, they couldn’t let their plan be ruined _this_ late in the night. Tapping into his earpiece, Virgil informed the others that the soon-to-be-couple had gotten their tickets to the show; and that he was now making his way to the big top tent. Closing up his booth, Virgil began his trek to the others. This was truly going to be a night to remember.) 

The time was 8:25pm, and Patton and Lo were standing in line to get into the main event. At 8:27pm, the two were at the front of the line, and they showed their tickets to the guard. The guard looked over the tickets, immediately noticing their golden color.

“Ah, so it was you who won the golden tickets. Jeff! Come here!” the guard called inside the tent. In a matter of seconds, another man in a guard uniform appeared. 

“Jeff, this is the couple that won those golden tickets. Lead them to their seats.” Jeff nodded, before turning to the pair. 

“Follow me. We have special seats for you two.”

Patton and Lo looked at each other in confusion, before turning and following Jeff to their seats in the front row. The two settled into their seats next to each other right as the lights dimmed. A spotlight fell from the ceiling, casting it’s light at a flap in the tent where a man in a tuxedo and a masquerade mask made entirely of silver lace entered; obviously the show’s leader. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, and nonbinary folk, hello and welcome to tonight’s main show! A Disney themed extravaganza, we present to you  _ Once Upon a Dream! _ ” 

Rainbow lights exploded across the room, as 4 other people in lace masquerade masks and Disney themed costumes entered the tent. A person in a “Prince Charming” (Cinderella) costume with a red lace mask. A person in an “Captain Hook” (Peter Pan) costume with a green lace mask. A person in a “Maleficent” (Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent) costume with a purple lace mask. And, most interestingly to Patton, a person in a “Dr.Facilier” (The Princess and the Frog) costume with a yellow lace mask and a snake with a top hat hanging off of his shoulders.

“Say, Lo. Doesn’t that snake remind you of Danger Noodle?”

Lo, with a knowing smirk on his face, said, “Yes, he certainly does.”

Before Patton could question how Lo knew the snake’s gender, the “Prince Charming” spoke.

“Tonight, we shall embark on a trip through time! We will be re-enacting  _ your  _ favorite moments from  _ your  _ favorite Disney movies! How about that?” The crowd erupted into cheers. “But wait, there’s more.  _ You _ , the audience, will be able to  _ choose  _ which scenes we act out!  _ And _ , if you were the one to request a scene, you have the option of joining us with 1-3 of your friends in acting out the scene! We’ll even provide you with the costumes!” At that, the crowd’s cheers came back stronger than ever.

For the next hour, Patton and Lo watched with rapt attention as various famous scenes and songs were performed. “When Will My Life Begin” from Tangled, “Won’t Say I’m In Love” from Hercules, “Friends On The Other Side” from The Princess and the Frog, and many more! All too soon, the show was nearing its end, and it was time for the closing song. The show’s host spoke.

“I’m sorry to announce that there is only  _ one  _ song left to sing tonight.” The crowd all let out their individual “awws” at his words.

“We actually have  _ two, very special guests  _ in our audience tonight.” The spotlight moved from the host, and onto Patton and Lo. “You may recognize them as prodigies Logan Berry and Patton Foster!” The crowd, only then noticing the two prodigies, had mixed reactions of gasping, cheering, and screaming. 

“The two of them have the coveted  _ golden tickets _ ; meaning they get to be  _ stars  _ of tonight’s  _ grand finale _ !” The host said, making his way over to the pair. “Come with me, you two. We gotta get cha’ suited up!” Patton and Lo followed the host to the back of the tent, where all the costumes were. There, the two were split up as they changed into costume.

Back in the main part of the tent, “Dr.Facilier” and “Maleficent” brought out two hoses each, and began gently flooding the floor. They stopped as the water reached two inches deep, and signaled for “Captain Hook” and “Prince Charming” to come in with the decorations. The audience watched, confused, as they set fake lily pads with (fake) candles on them out into the newly formed “lake”.

_ What in the world was happening? _

Finally, everyone got their answer when the host came back with 3 things in tow. 1. A rowboat with two oars. 2. Logan Berry, dressed as Prince Eric. And 3. Patton Foster, dressed as Ariel.

“It is time for the last show of the night! We present to you, Patton Foster and Logan Berry in ‘Kiss The Guy’!” Cheers erupted all around the tent as one,  _ surprisingly calm  _ Logan and one,  _ furiously blushing  _ Patton were ushered into the row boat and set in the center of the “lake”.

The host, “Prince Charming”, “Captain Hook”, “Maleficent”, “Dr.Facilier”, and everyone else in the tent began singing/chanting the lyrics to the song as Patton and Lo gazed into each other’s eyes in the boat. As the song ended, everyone in the room focused on the couple in the boat, anticipating the kiss.

“You know,” Lo said, a few seconds after the singing ended, “Prince Eric and Ariel never kissed at the end of the song. Instead, the boat tipped over  _ just before  _ their lips could make contact. And so,” Lo stepped out of the boat, offering his hand to Patton; who took it and also stepped out of the boat. “Our version of the song shall end the same way,” Lo finished, flipping over the boat now that he and Patton were no longer in it.

“Honestly, I’m surprised that you neglected such a crucial detail when constructing your plan, Thomas. For a Disney fanatic, this was  _ quite  _ a large overview on your part.”

The crowd was filled with more gasps/cheers/screams as the host, “Prince Charming”, “Captain Hook”, “Maleficent”, and “Dr.Facilier” removed their masks; people recognizing 4 of them as celebrities.

“How did you figure us out?” Thomas asked, clearly surprised.

“Simple,” Lo replied, “Danger Noodle is wearing the same top hat he had on when Remus first gifted him to Desmond.” Danger Noodle just bleped in response. 

“Ahh Lo! You’re so  _ smart _ ! I love you!”

Patton only realised what he said after everyone in the room had gone silent. Blushing furiously, Patton stuttered out, “I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t mean t-to say that o-out loud.”

Lo, also blushing, replied, “No, it is quite alright, Patton. I do believe that I am… also becoming…  _ infatuated  _ with you.”

You could basically see the hearts in Patton’s eyes, as he ran to Lo and wrapped his arms around him. Lo smiled, and using his hand to lift Patton’s head so that their eyes met. Patton seemed to get the memo, as he surged forward and connected their lips.

“ _ OMG! _ ”

“ _ OTP! _ ”

“ _ AH HA! YOU OWE ME $5, KAREN!” _

“ _ FINALLY! I COULD SENSE THE SEXUAL TENSION FROM LOWES!” _

“ _ AKRHOVTBGVCCWUJYBTDOIRJH!@%#^@!!!1! _ ”

Eventually, Patton and Lo (sadly) had to break apart their kiss. As soon as they did, Thomas, Desmond, Virgil, Roman and Remus ran over and enveloped the two of them in a group hug. Patton laughed, as Lo sighed fondly at the antics of his friends (and new  _ boyfriend _ ). 

By 10:00pm the show had officially ended and everyone was headed home. At 10:02pm, Thomas suggested all of them having a movie night/sleepover in the living room to celebrate the occasion. By 10:03pm, Desmond had gotten permission from his mothers to stay over the night, and the group made their way over to Thomas’ house.

Surprisingly, Virgil was the first one to fall asleep (probably because he didn’t sleep the night prior due to worrying over Operation S.L.U.T.S. so he was basically living off of coffee for the past 37 hours. Side note: he left his phone upstairs). It was then that Remus spoke up.

“Now that Virgil is asleep, I have an idea.”

“... Please tell me it’s nothing illegal again, brother.”

“Again?”

“No, not this time; also don’t worry about it Snakey. My idea is to create Operation R.E.M.U.S.!”

“I’m afraid to ask… but what’s Operation R.E.M.U.S.?”

“Glad you asked, Thomas! You see here, my brother Roman has an…  _ infatuation  _ with Virgil!”

“Wait, what? Since when?!”

“Since… the beginning of the school year,” Roman bashfully answered.

“Oh. If it’s any help, I’ll approve of your relationship!”

“Really? Thank you, Thomas. Back to the question, what does my love for Virgil have to do with this… Operation R.E.M.U.S.?”

“You see, Operation R.E.M.U.S. stands for Operation Roman’s Excessive Mesmerization that’s Unrelenting with the Shadowling.! Basically, we’re just trying to get Virgil to fall for Roman.”

“Brother… you’d do that for me?”

“Sure! Mainly because you professing your love for Virgil each and everyday after school in the group chat is getting annoying.”

“Wait Roman you really do that?”

Roman nervously laughs.

“So how about it? Y’all in?”

Sounds of affirmation rang around the room from everyone except Thomas.

“I’ll let you guys take care of this yourselves. It’s (hopefully) be a great opportunity for you all to learn some more about the shadowling; without asking Desmond.”

“Ok then, it’s settled!” Remus pulled out his phone, typed some things into it, before Lo, Patton, Roman and Desmond’s phones all went off with notification. Thomas excused himself to bed, as the rest of them bid him goodnight and took out their phones.

**_Dukey has changed the chat name to “Operation R.E.M.U.S.”_ **

**Dukey:** Ta-da! This is now our home-base for the Operation!

**Princey:** Ooo, what do we do?

**Teach:** I assume this is where we will be concocting our plans to “set up Roman and Virgil”?

**Dukey:** _ Exactly! _

**Dad:** Oh! We still have to tell Anxiety about the Operation!

**De:** About Anxiety… I think we should not let him know. Maybe even remove him from the chat.

**Dukey:** Why? He goes to our school! He could be an outside force to interact with! Someone Virgil won’t know who would help us with our plans!

**De:** And if he doesn’t want to help us?

**Princey:** Then he could still give us his opinion on our plans! I see no reason Anxiety shouldn’t be included.

**De:** But…

**De:** You know what? Nevermind. You guys just tell Anxiety what Operation R.E.M.U.S. when he asks.

**Dad:** Sure thing!

**Teach:** Now that that is settled, we should all log off now. It is already 1am, it would be unhealthy to stay up any later.

At Lo’s words, everyone logged off and grabbed their blankets. Meeting back up in the living room (where Virgil lay, still asleep), they all set down their blankets and settled down for the night.

Patton was the last to wake up. He woke up to Lo carding his hand through his hair with a fond smile on his face; seemingly startled by Patton waking up. Patton sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked around the room. From where he and Lo were cuddling on the couch, Patton could see Remus snuggling up to a half-awake Desmond and Danger Noodle on the floor. Roman and Virgil weren’t in the room, so he figured that they must have left while he was still asleep.

Patton, reluctantly, stood up and walked into the kitchen; where he found Virgil cooking 

pancakes for breakfast.

“Mmm! That smells good!”

“Ah, thanks Patton. They’ll be done in about 10 minutes.”

“Got it! I’ll go tell the others!”

Patton told the others about the pancakes, and pretty soon, they were all seated around the dining table and chowing down on Virgil’s pancakes. Later, when Patton looked at the group chat, he found that Roman had informed Anxiety about Operation R.E.M.U.S.; who decided to not take part in the plans.

All in all, Patton would say that it was a successful weekend. He went on a date with Lo, they kissed, revealed that the entire date was a plot by their friends to get them together, and now he was working on getting two of them together! Ahh, his famILY is so fun to be around! 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenth chapter: complete.
> 
> Aww this chapter ended so happily! Look at the lil famILY! Absolutely NOTHING can ruin this! Right~?  
> This chapter's shout out goes to TheLittleTrashCat, who was the first person to comment on multiple chapters and has continued to show their support for this series through and through! Your comments are a delight to read and I'm glad for your support!  
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Coming next: "Someone Did An Oopsie (It’s Probably the Author)"


	12. Someone Did An Oopsie (It’s Probably the Author)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *crawls out of some dark, dark abyss and chucks this at u* take it!  
> u: (n’∀’)ηﾟ*｡:*!

Needless to say, it was very awkward for Virgil in the group chat. Literally  _ everything  _ they were talking about in the chat, was their attempts to help Roman “woo”  _ him. _

(Now, Virgil wouldn’t tell you this. But I, the omnipotent author, will. There was no need for  _ any  _ of them to help Roman “woo” Virgil, because Virgil was already  _ smitten  _ with him. I mean, how could he not? Whenever Roman looked at Virgil as though he’d hung the stars in the sky; whenever he smiles at him with that smile that could outshine the sun; and especially when he rants in the chat. Roman, so full of passion and love to give, had Virgil hanging on his every word, and he didn’t even know it.)

But, even though being in the chat was so  _ incredibly awkward _ for Virgil, it did have it’s perks. He was able to veto some of the more… embarrassing ideas from happening (such as Roman serenading him with Disney songs at lunch), and got a forewarning for the ideas that  _ did  _ get approved by all of them (such as Roman covering his locker with red roses before school).

Virgi will admit this, it was nice to be the recipient of Roman’s affections. A man so romantic basically never ran out of ideas. Almost everyday, Virgil was sent another gesture from Roman that told him his importance. Of course, all the gifts were given anonymously (since Roman had yet to man up and let Virgil know of his affections), so Virgil had to feign ignorance whenever he got a new gift. 

(Ok! So I, omnipotent author, have just realised that Virgil isn’t going to tell you  _ why  _ he wouldn’t reveal his affections to Roman  _ even though  _ he already knows that Roman reciprocates them. You may already have guessed this, but Virgil’s anxiety keeps him from expressing his feelings. A part of him says that Roman is  _ lying  _ about his feelings; that the moment Virgil reveals  _ his  _ feelings, Roman will realise that  _ his own  _ feelings for Virgil were fake all along. So yeah, the anxious gay is an anxious gay.) 

The thing is, while Virgil manages to keep his feelings for Roman unnoticed, Roman’s feelings for Virgil go noticed by everyone; even though he’s anonymous. No one can ignore all the presents Virgil was getting, especially not his tormentors. Of course, the only time they could pick on him was in the only class they shared together; the last class of the day. And, of course, they couldn’t because Roman was in class with him. But the thing is, some days, Roman wasn’t in class (he had to leave to go film his show). And so, that’s when Riley, Morgan, and Lena struck. Today was one of those days.

“So  _ Virgil _ , what’s Mr.Loverboy get you this time?”

“Screw off, Riley. It’s none of your business.”

Riley did, in fact,  _ not  _ screw off.

“Oh, please. Anything that happens in this school is my business. I  _ rule  _ this school. I am it’s  _ queen, _ and it’s my kingdom. I can’t just allow trash to fester in  _ my  _ kingdom. So tell me what you got today, that’s an order.”

Virgil glared at Riley, trying to kill her with his gaze.

“First of all, I am  _ not  _ trash. Second of all, I don’t take orders from the likes of  _ you _ .”

“ _ You… you absolute worthless piece of trash! We both know that whoever is sending you those gifts, doesn’t really care for you! It’s all probably a joke to him, anyways! So just tell me what you got, you good-for-nothing homo! _ ”

Virgil seemed to shrink in his seat. Not confirming nor denying anything. Just then, the doors to the room burst open.

“ **_What did you just say?!_ ** ”

Roman had murder in his eyes, as he marched over to where Virgil’s tormenters were standing.

“B-but you were s-supposed to be f-filming t-today?”

“ **_It got canceled due to the weather, but that’s not important. What’s important, is the fact that you were trying to put my friend down._ ** ”

“I-it was all in g-good f-fun! W-we swear!”

“ **_Oh really, then? Virgil, was it fun for you?_ ** ”

Virgil tentatively shook his head.

“No, i-it wasn’t.”

“ **_You heard him. It. Wasn’t. Fun. You’re all coming with me._ ** ”

Roman then began marching out of the room. As he reached the door, he turned around and glared at the tormentors. Timidly, the tormentors followed Roman to wherever he was going.

_ Later that day, after school, at home _

\---

Virgil hadn’t seen Roman since he had taken Virgil’s tormentors out of class. Lounging in the living room, Virgil kept his eye on the front door; waiting for a certain someone to appear. Finally, he arrived.

“Roman! There you are! What happened earlier? You ok?”

Roman made his way over to Virgil; and wrapped his arms around him. Virgil immediately snuggled into the hug, burrowing his face into Roman’s chest.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were getting bullied?”

Virgil sighed, and whispered his answer; so quiet Roman almost didn’t hear it.

“I didn’t think you’d care.”

“Virgil… of course we care. You’re our friend, too. You know that, right?”

Virgil just nodded, his next words coming out muffled into Roman’s chest.

“What happened to Riley, Morgan, and Lena?”

“I exposed them to the principal. They were expelled. They’re never going to bother you again, Virgil.”

“T-thanks, Princey.”

“Princey? Did Desmond tell you that?”

“U-uh yea, De said that was your name in the group chat…”

“Hm, I think I quite like it when you call me that. Feel free to call me Princey, then.”

“O-ok then, Princey.”

The two smiled at each other, before parting ways to go work on homework. Later that night, Virgil smiled down at his phone when he saw Princey freaking out (in a very gay fashion) in the chat.

_ For the first time ever, a POV switch in the middle of a chapter! (Yay!) Roman’s POV, the next day, at the last class of the day _

\---

Roman was going over his latest short story with Virgil, when Virgil’s cell phone rang. After talking to the teacher, Virgil was excused from class to take the call. But Roman couldn’t help himself! He was curious as to who would be calling Virgil in the middle of class. Roman peaked out of the door to see Virgil’s back turned to him; his attention fully focused on his phone.

“Uh huh… yeah… I can get it to you by Thursday… yes, I understand… I’ll email it to you when it’s done… mm hmm… ok, goodbye now.”

… What? Who was Virgil talking to? What was he talking about? Well, whatever it was, Roman couldn’t dwell on it now; Virgil was about to turn around. As quickly as he could, Roman ducked back into his seat; just as Virgil came back inside.

Carrying on as usual, Roman and Virgil got back to work on Roman’s story. Class ended as usual, but Roman couldn’t get his mind off of Virgil’s phone call. He trusts Virgil not to do the wrong thing, but what if someone else convinced him to? What if Virgil was in trouble and he didn’t know it?! Roman did what he needed to do… he asked Logan for help.

**_In a private chat between Roman and Logan_ **

**Princey:** Logan, I need some help.

**Teach:** What is it this time, Roman?

**Princey:** So, uhh, I may or may not have… eavesdropped on one of Virgil’s phone calls…

**Teach:** You. Did. What?! That is a massive invasion of privacy, Roman!

**Princey:** I know, I know! But the thing is, the call came in the middle of class! And Virgil answered it! That meant that it must’ve been important!

**Teach:** Just… just tell me why you really need help.

**Princey:** Well, the thing is… in the phone call, Virgil said that he would get  _ something  _ to  _ someone  _ by Thursday.

**Teach:** … What is he getting to whom?

**Princey:** I don’t know! All I know is that he’s getting it to them on Thursday, via email.

**Teach:** … Am I correct to assume that you want me to hack into Virgil’s email on Thursday to see what he sends?

**Princey:** Look, I know that it’s a  _ gigantic  _ invasion of privacy… but I worry for him. Please, Logan? I just want to make sure he’s not getting himself into the wrong kind of business.

**Teach:** … I’ll do it, but just because I care for Virgil’s welfare. Know that I do not condone this kind of intrusiveness. 

**Princey:** Got it Logan! Thank you thank you thank you!

**Teach:** Don’t mention it, Roman.

And with that, the two of them logged out of the chat. All that was left to do was wait until Thursday. Roman hoped Virgil was ok....

_ Virgil’s POV _

\---

Aanndd… done! All that was left to do was to write the epilogue. After that, the final book in Anxiety’s latest trilogy would be completed! A month before it’s scheduled release, too! He’ll email the final copy to his publisher this Thursday. His fans will be so surprised!

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleventh chapter: complete.
> 
> I know, I know I'm a huge disappointment. But in my defense, I did say that the bullies were just plot devices after they were first introduced so...  
> At least y'all got the prinxiety fluff. Today's shout out goes to WhyOnlyHaveOneFandom, who was the first account to kudos this work and who I keep running into across the archives. Your comments make my day and I'm ever greatful for your continued support!  
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Coming next: "Interim - Logan Diaries"


	13. Interim - Logan Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the home stretch people! Enjoy!

It was Thursday now, and it was time to do… it. Mentally apologising to Virgil in his head, Logan grabbed a flash drive and headed out of his room. Virgil had left to go spend the day with Desmond, so his room (and more specifically, his laptop) was left unguarded. Roman had gotten Remus, Patton, and Thomas to agree to a movie night; so no one was around to see Logan slip into Virgil’s room.

Powering on Virgil’s laptop, Logan worked his genius magic, and managed to copy everything on Virgil’s computer onto his flash drive. Heading back to his room, Logan plugged the flash drive into his own computer; and looked into Virgil’s email.

Out of all the things Logan was expecting to find, a copy of Anxiety’s not-yet-released latest book was not one of them. We all know this by now, Logan is no idiot. That’s why he didn’t need to second-guess what he had already known by now. 

Going down into the living room, Logan went to break the news to his friends.

“I know who Anxiety is.”

Gasps rang around the room, as Thomas just sighed.

“Congrats, Logan. I knew this was going to happen the moment I invited you all to live here. I just hope you won’t treat him any differently because of this.”

Logan nodded. “Of course we won’t, Thomas. I’m assuming Desmond already knows?”

Thomas nodded. “You’re correct.”

“Hey Lo, are… are you going to… tell us? No pressure! It’s just that, we’re all so curious!”

“Of course, Patton. But first, let’s go to Desmond’s house. I think this is a conversation we should all have together.”

And with that, Logan turned and walked out of the door; gesturing for the others to follow him. Before long, the 5 of them were in Desmond’s room, Danger Noodle looking confused at them all.

“I won’t ‘dance around the situation’, as some would say. I know who Anxiety is. But I won’t tell you, without his consent. Anxiety, if you can hear this, send your confirmation of consent into the group chat.”

All was silent for 10 minutes, before something happened. Virgil reached into his hoodie pocket, and pulled out his phone. Desmond looked at him, his eyes asking “are you sure?” In response, Virgil sent his message, and 5 other phones went off around the room.

**Anxiety:** How did you figure it out, Logan?

The reactions varied throughout the room. Patton was grinning from eye to eye, stars apparent in his eyes; and he was squealing. Remus, for once, was absolutely silent, but his expression said it all. Eyes wide with shock (and a hint of mischief, too), his jaw dropping to the floor. And Roman… was no longer in his seat. Instead, he had his arms wrapped around Virgil in a tight embrace, repeatedly whispering into his ear, “It’s you, it’s you, it’s always been you.”

Here’s a fun fact, back when Roman and Anxiety had first met, Roman had developed a crush on Anxiety. He had said so in the chat. But, at the time, Anxiety had rejected him, saying that Roman had never met the real him; and if he did, he wouldn’t be saying that he loved him anymore. Obviously, that isn’t true.

“Snakey, d-did you know?”

Desmond, who had been playing with Danger Noodle since before they had arrived, looked up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah, someone had to be his beta reader,” Desmond shrugged, going back to playing with Danger Noodle. Remus then jumped out of his seat, ran over to Desmond, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and started repeatedly shaking him back and forth.

“WhY dIdN’T yOu TeLl Me?!”

Desmond, calm as ever, simply said, “Because Vi didn’t want me to,” as he continued to play with Danger Noodle. 

“Oh, that’s fair.” Remus let go of Desmond’s shirt, and instead moved to sit next to his boyfriend instead, playing with their son.

Patton sighed, moving to sit next to his own boyfriend.

“Say, Lo. How  _ did  _ you figure out that Virgil was Anxiety.”

Logan looked at Roman, who nodded at him.

“Well, the other day, Roman overheard one of Virgil’s phone calls with his publishers. At the time, Roman didn’t know that Virgil was talking to his publisher, so he was concerned for Virgil’s well being. Thus, he contacted me, asking me to hack into Virgil’s email to see what he was sending out.”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“I’m sorry Virgil, but I was honestly just worried about you. I didn’t know who you were talking to, or what you were talking about! I know that eavesdropping on you was wrong, and for that I  _ sincerely  _ apologise. And I’m especially sorry for dragging Logan into it, but I swear on my love for you that I never meant to hurt you!”

“It’s ok, Princey. I don’t blame you, or Logan, for anything. I knew the moment I published my first book that I would have to reveal myself someday.”

Roman sighed, tucking his head into Virgil’s chest. “Still, I’m sorry for invading your privacy like that. I shouldn’t have stuck  _ my  _ head into  _ your  _ business. I should’ve just continued on my quest to woo you through Operation R.E.M.U.S. ... wait a second… Anxiety’s in the chat… so that means… have you been able to see all my plans?!”

Virgil, blushing furiously, began laughing. “You realise this now?! It’s ok, Princey. Truth be told, you didn’t have to do all that stuff, anyways. Just telling me everything you thought about me would’ve been enough to ‘woo’ me.”

Roman beamed. “Well in that case… ILoveYourSmileAndHowElegantYouLookWheneverTheLightHitsYourFaceInClassAndYou’reSoSmartAndCleverIWishICouldReadYourStoriesForeverThey’reSoCleverAndWellWrittenAnd-”

“Ok, bro; I think you’ve proved your point. I mean, look at the poor guy. He looks like he’s about to self destruct.”

“That is, impossible humans are not able to self destruct.”

“It’s a saying, Lo. It just means that he’s blushing a lot.”

“Oh. In that case, yes. He does appear as though he is about to ‘self destruct’.”

Roman looked up from where his head was buried in Virgil’s chest. The rumors were true, Virgil was blushing redder than the lipstick Remus wore back during Operation S.L.U.T.S.

Roman laughed, “Does this mean you’ll go up with me?”

Virgil, trying to cover red face with his hands, just nodded yes.

Sighing fondly, Thomas spoke, “Ok, then. I’ll leave you kids alone now. See you all at dinner tonight! You too, Desmond. Feel free to invite your mothers.”

Desmond nodded, and Thomas left the room. For the next couple of hours, the 6 of them spent time together in Desmond’s room. Roman and Virgil played Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros, and Pokemon on Desmond’s Nintendo Switch; Desmond and Remus played with Danger Noodle (and by play, I mean they just dressed him up and made him the star of his own fashion show); and Patton and Logan spent the time cuddling and watching the others, making the occasional comment to Remus to make sure he didn’t go too far with Danger Noodle (seriously Remus, it wouldn’t be safe for Danger Noodle to do a photoshoot on the wing of an airplane).

That night, Virgil, Desmond, Roman, Remus, Patton, Logan, Deborah and Katie all gathered at Thomas’ house for dinner. Together, they all dined on Virgil’s  _ delicious  _ homemade pizza (Roman swooning over his new boyfriend’s cooking skills). Afterwards, they all stayed up until 12am binging the Disney classics and laughing the night away. This time, Logan allowed himself to stay up past a healthy bedtime. Somehow, he was the only one left awake by 1am. Sighing, he made his way into his room.

Seems as though Logan would be forgoing a proper night's sleep tonight. He had a lot of work to do, seeing as the school year was coming to a close. Opening his laptop for the second time that day, Logan opened the draft for his article. Sure, Logan could spill Anxiety’s secret; but he wouldn’t, it be unbefitting of Logan as not just a person, but as a friend to tell a secret that wasn’t his own. Sighing, Logan got to work; there was a lot to tell, even with keeping out an abundance of the things that had happened.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelfth chapter: complete.
> 
> Not as climactic as you guys were expecting, but I hope it's still satisfying! The end is coming, so prepare yourselves. It (probably) won't be very climactic either, but it is quite fluffy, so...  
> This chapter's shout-out goes to TS_TheDuchess, who has supported this work since the very beginning! You're comments fuel me, and for that I thank you!  
> See you next chapter (aka the last chapter)!
> 
> Coming next: "Epilogue - Roman Diaries"


	14. Epilogue - Roman Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at long last, we're here! The end people! I HIGHLY recommend reading the author's notes at the end. Enjoy!

**_3 Stars, 1 School_ **

**_Article By: Logan Berry_ **

_ Prodigies Patton Foster, Roman and Remus Royal went back to public school for the first time in years this year. In this article, you will find the highlights of their experience, and the story behind the three’s newfound relationships. _

_ 10 years later (they’re all 28) _

\---

Roman adjusted his tie, a red one with golden crowns embroidered on it. Behind him, his husband (yes, husband) put his signature grim reaper mask onto his face. Roman and Virgil got married last spring (it was currently July), seeing as A-list actor Roman Royal (now Roman Royal-Sanders) married his high school sweetheart; it was no surprise that the wedding was the most popular news story at the time. People found the story  _ so adorable, _ they made an entire reddit page dedicated to shipping it. 

Now, the public didn’t know what Virgil did for a living (didn’t know that he was Anxiety). They just thought that Virgil lived off of Roman’s wealth. The article Logan wrote all those years ago revealed many things (Remus’ bet to get Desmond to fall in love with him, Operation S.L.U.T.S., and even  _ some  _ information about Operation R.E.M.U.S.) but the one thing it didn’t reveal, was who Anxiety was. No mention of the phone call Roman overheard, the email Logan hacked, or the conversation that revealed everything. 

It was only 5 years after the article originally came out did the public learn that sometime during the events of the article did the 6 friends figured out who Anxiety was. It was Remus’ fault. He got a  _ little  _ too tipsy at Logan and Patton’s wedding afterparty and let it slip that, “It’s such a -hic- shame bro and Anxiety couldn’t -hic- be here… too bad -hic- that they’re o-” His husband, Desmond, had slapped a hand over his mouth to keep him from telling more. If you’re wondering where Roman and Virgil were, they were  _ supposed  _ to be halfway across the world in France filming a movie, but they surprised their friends by showing up at the party 30 minutes after Remus’ slip up; apologising for missing the reception.

Ever since then, the world has been speculating about  _ who  _ Anxiety is. So many fan letters have been sent to _ not just  _ Remus and Desmond, but also Logan, Patton, Roman, Virgil, Thomas, Deborah, and Katie asking them who Anxiety was, some even going as far as to try  _ bribing  _ them into telling. Of course, none of them answered.

Tonight, Roman and Anxiety were going to be the stars of a movie premiere. The movie in question was based off of a book that Anxiety wrote, and had Roman acting as the protagonist. When Roman’s signature blood red limo pulled onto the red carpet, everyone expected him to step out of it with his husband (who he had mentioned was coming in an interview); (almost) no one expected Anxiety to be the person to step out of the limo with Roman.

“What?! Shocking news! A-list actor Roman Royal-Sanders has just been seen arriving at the premiere with best-selling author Anxiety! But  _ where  _ is his husband, Virgil Royal-Sanders?!”

“Roman Royal-Sanders! What is the  _ true  _ nature of your relationship with Anxiety?!”

“Roman Royal-Sanders! Anxiety! Are either of you open for comment?!”

Roman took the lead down the red carpet, Anxiety following him. Going up to the first reporter he saw, Roman simply said, “All will be explained… at the meet-and-greet after the premiere.” And with that, Roman and Anxiety walked into the theatre. No one saw Virgil walk into the theatre that night, so they all just assumed that he wasn’t able to come (since Roman isn’t one to break his promises). Thus, at the meet-and-greet that night, the question that was most asked was, “Where is Virgil?/What happened to Virgil?”

Roman just smiled at them, answering “Trust me, my husband is here tonight.” No one believed him. And so, at the end of the night, a plethora of reporters and fans were still in the theatre lobby (where the meet-and-greet was held), all seeking answers. Roman looked to Anxiety, who had been standing next to him the entire night. The two nodded, before Roman turned back to the crowd and cleared his throat.

“-Ahem- , I know you all want answers. You want to know where my husband is, what my relationship with Anxiety is, and who Anxiety is. Now, you will all get your answers!”

The crowd cheered,  _ loudly _ . Roman grinned, turning to Anxiety. Slowly, as to build up tension, Anxiety reached up to his grim reaper mask, grabbed it, and whipped it off of his face. The crowd gasped, as Virgil Royal-Sanders timidly smile to them all. 

“I told you my husband was here tonight.”

And with that, Roman grabbed Virgil’s hand and trotted out of the theatre, his bodyguards allowing the two of them to leave without getting stopped. Getting into their limo, Virgil spoke.

“Do you think they liked me?”

“Love, of course they liked you! They’ve known you for years! They’ve liked you even before they knew about your own achievements! Virgil, not only did they like you, they loved you! And if they did not, then they don’t deserve to call themselves our fans!”

Roman finished his rant with a humph, just as Virgil moved to hug him.

“Thanks, Princey.”

“Anytime, love.”

Roman snuggled up to his husband, breathing in his lavender scent. It was a long ride to get to where he was, but he wouldn’t change any of it for the world.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteenth chapter: complete.
> 
> WOW that was a ride! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!  
> For this chapter's shout-out, I'm giving out more than one! You see, throughout the course of this story the thing I most looked forward to was chatting with y'all in the comments! So here are this chapter's shout-outs and some of their comments that I enjoyed (some shout-outs may be repeated):
> 
> im_gonna_regret_this - CH.1 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241384606 | CH.2 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241386508 | CH.3 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241387264 | CH.4 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241388665 | CH.5 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241390459 | CH.9 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242092009
> 
> ProjectIcarus - CH.6 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241062049 | CH.7 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241821418 | CH.8 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241914820 | CH.9 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242094424 | CH.11   
> https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243151747 | CH.13 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/244048561
> 
> ThornRose - CH.1 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241811041 | CH.2 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241812232 | CH.3 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241812994 | CH.4 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241813597 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241814026 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241814470 | CH.5 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241816102 | CH.6 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241817113 | CH.7 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241818277 | CH.8 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242125693 | CH.9 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242128636
> 
> Jackson_Overland_Frost - CH.4 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/240284548 | CH.7 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241741150 | CH.11 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243147823
> 
> pinkie2054 - CH.2 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/239389288 | CH.5 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/240754405 | CH.7 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241765273 | CH.9 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242092009 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242097907 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242100004 | CH.11 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243147823 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243178051 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243190252 | CH.12 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243529108 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243565621
> 
> inthebathroom - CH.7 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241863241 | CH.9 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242092009 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242093191 | CH.11 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243312292 | CH.12 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243715414 | CH.13 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243916729
> 
> Ultraviollett - CH.6 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241082434 | CH.7 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241705672 | CH.8 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241885417 | CH.10 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242511799 | CH.13 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243935512
> 
> Drabblewritingbitch - CH.1 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/238829149 | CH.2 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/238829149 | CH.3 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/239783164 | CH.4 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/240278740 | CH.5 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/240691900 | CH.6 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241044547 | CH.7 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241743094 | CH.8 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241874656 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/241875373 | CH.9 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242098471 | CH.10 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/242502322 | CH.11 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243190252 | CH.12 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243529108 | CH.13 https://archiveofourown.org/comments/243965869
> 
> Fun fact I learned while making that list: at the time of posting this chapter, Drabblewritingbitch was the only person to have commented on every chapter! So extra props to you, Drabblewritingbitch!
> 
> Anyways, the wild ride of Friends In High Places is over; and as much as I hate to see it go, it has to. I hope this series has brought you all MUCH enjoyment & delight. 
> 
> See you all in the forums!
> 
> ~Void <3


End file.
